Kalan in the World of Black Butler
by Durzarina
Summary: Kalan wakes up in a world she doesn't remember... Come to think of it, she doesn't remember anything! Read through her journey as she meets Yana Toboso's wonderful characters in hope of getting her memories back!
1. Chapter 1

The night had been cold and it was bitter. The wind howled madly and shook at the windows it hit. Rain lashed down and attacked the body that lay there, motionless. A female with porcelain skin and brown hair. She looked so plain and boring, she wore a plain shapeless dress that looked like it was cut away from bed clothes. A dark figure found her and lifting her up they carried her into a large house and she fell into unconsciousness.

When she woke the young girl was draped in a blanket and she felt the fire's warmth. Realising that the fire made her warm, she scooted a little closer. But a hand held her back "Careful young Miss, if you get any closer you will catch fire" came a soft voice. She didn't look back, she was so captivated by the fire that she nodded and laid back down again and fell asleep till morning.

The next morning the girl woke and then it all hit her. She was inside! Covered in a blanket and resting by a fire! Jolting upwards she looked around, the room she was in was pretty boring, plain grey. "Where am I" she sobbed with a worried tone.  
Feeling like she was in danger, the young girl curled up into the corner of the room and closed her eyes, praying that she was in a safe place. She began to shake from nervousness. After a while someone came in through the door and she hugged herself tight and covered her face with the blanket. "My Goodness. Why are you in the corner? Please come by the fire, I have made food for you" came the same soft voice from last night. The girl slowly unveiled her head and saw a tall man with jet black hair wearing jet black clothes and a tie, he was smiling at her and it gave her a little bit of confidence. Hesitating she scooted on her knees back to the fireside where she was instantly greeted with its heat once more.

"I have prepared you a simple broth filled with vegetables and chicken. This should help gain your strength." he grinned at her. The young girl nodded and looked at the bowl he placed on the chair close by. He had a feeling that she didn't want him to go near her. "My name is Sebastian and welcome to the Phantomhive estate. The Earl will be down to talk to you after his breakfast, please enjoy" he bowed politely and went to leave  
"Se-bast-ian." the young girl voiced.  
"Yes?" he questioned poking his head inside.  
"Th-ank Y-ou" she said and bowed in return.

The young girl looked at the broth and smelt it. "Woooowww" she whispered in awe. She had one sip before she had gulped it all down and grinned a very satisfying grin. Curling back up, the young girl fell asleep again, the silver spoon she had still gripped loosely in her hand. When Sebastian returned he chuckled and removed the remains before gently waking her and warning her that the Earl was here to see her. The girl sleepily re-woke herself and realised how close Sebastian was and shimmied away in fear.  
"Sebastian! You are scaring her" came a more demanding and serious tone. "You, girl. Do you have a name?"  
She stood up and looked to where the voice had come from. Hugging the blanket she nodded "Kalan...Master." A low chuckle came from both Sebastian and the Earl. "The term is 'My Lord'" he winked. Wide eyed and slightly scared Kalan dropped to her knees "I… I apologise my Lord"

The young Earl scoffed "Kalan please get up off the floor. I heard that my Gardner found you on my grounds last night. I am Ciel Phantomhive and the owner of this estate. What were you going on my property?" he asked, less demanding than how he spoke to Sebastian.  
"I... I don't know. I was falling and then I was here" Kalan said sadly. "I just want to go home!" she added.  
"Where is that?" Ciel asked  
Kalan paused and thought. "I...I don't know" she said in a panic. "I can't remember anything"  
There was a long pause before Ciel said anything. "Ok. Sebastian bring Kalan upstairs and prepare a bath for her. You can't stay in those clothes and in that state. You are a guest." he stated and disappeared.  
"Yes, My Lord" came Sebastian's reply.

Once Kalan was washed Sebastian handed her over to a woman who spoke way too quickly for her liking. She measured her up and fitted her into a lovely dress. Sebastian and Ciel waited outside patiently for them to finish, they were certainly surprised by the difference in Kalan when the doors were opened. Before, they couldn't tell anything about her age, nor her looks. She was nothing but one dirty mess, but now, the doors were open and Kalan stood in front of a mirror, confused with the difference herself. Kalan had a mass of dark brown tight curls and blue eyes that shone when it caught the sun and the dress she wore was a beautiful autumn coloured dress that accented her breasts. She looked about 25 as she turned to face the Earl and greeted him with a grin.  
"My Lord, I cannot thank you enough for this, but I have no money to pay-"  
"Don't worry about paying. Take it as a gift from me to you" he said  
Kalan had learnt quickly some things from the tailor about how to speak to the Earl. All fear from before had melted away, although she was still a little bit cautious, the Earl had just given her a wonderful present.  
"Thank you my Lord."

"Sorry to be a bother, but the Lord Phantomhive needs to attend business in London" Sebastian began  
"Let her come with us. Maybe you can find some memories there" Ciel said without hesitation.  
"Yes my Lord" Sebastian bowed low and went to proceed into making a carriage for that afternoon.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Kalan was sat opposite Earl Ciel Phantomhive and next to Sebastian in a horse strung carriage. The world went past her as they went at speed to London, the Earl and butler spoke little but they watched her curiously as she leant out of the window gazing at everything going past. At this point they spoke as quietly as possible about their affairs in London. Kalan heard most of it, but she couldn't care and didn't understand anything that they said.  
Soon they came to the great city of London where everyone was busy bustling about their own business. Kalan had been leaning out of the window watching everything happen, Sebastian went to pull her back in but Ciel stopped him. "No, for once let her do this. It may help"

Kalan could smell freshly baked bread and the faint perfume of fish. "So this is London?" she asked re-seating herself in the carriage. The Earl nodded and smiled "The home of many people and our beloved Queen"  
Kalan cocked her head to the side, "The Queen? She rules London right?"  
"Yes, and many other places" Ciel chuckled. As they got out Ciel whispered to Sebastian "I want her gone as soon as possible. We will take a short walk to see if she recognises anything and then we do our business. I don't want her coming back to the mansion ~ don't let her out of our sight"  
"Yes My Lo-"  
"Where has she gone?" Ciel butted in. As they walked around the carriage to meet her, she was gone. The crowd of people bustled but Kalan was nowhere to be seen.  
"Kalan!" Ciel shouted, standing back on the carriage to give him some height, he looked around for her.  
"My Lord I see her. Please remain here while I collect her" Sebastian said while walking towards her. The mass of dark brown hair was easily noticed by Sebastian. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "My Lady, you shouldn't wander off. It can be dangerous" he whispered in her ear. Kalan's body tensed as she stopped talking to the baker. "I apologise Mister Sebastian, the smell of bread was alluring" she confessed turning to face him. Waving goodbye to the baker she followed Sebastian back to Ciel who did not look very happy. "I am sorry for wandering off my Lord" she apologised again.  
"Don't do it again. I may not be able to protect you next time." he stated bluntly "Right, we are going to take a short walk around London in case you see anything you can relate any memories too and then we can get on with my business. A fair deal?" he went on to say.  
Kalan bowed politely and smiled "That is a fair plan as any my Lord"

They walked for a couple of hours around London and nothing seemed to triggering anything. The further they walked the more persistent and glaring Kalan became. She was so intent on finding something that she became quite careless and nearly tripped, Sebastian had been keeping watch on her and he could see it was taking a toll on her.  
"My Lord, we will stop for today. Let us be done with your business and go home" Sebastian said as he held Kalan up from falling. Both Kalan and Ciel nodded and they arrived at a building called 'The Undertaker'  
Kalan faced the floor and made no comment, she was very upset about not finding anything. Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You will find something soon" he promised. Nodding they had all entered and a small little bell rang.

The place was filled with Coffins and it was a dull grey and very dimly lit. From nowhere came an echoing chuckle " _HiHiHiHi_ Good day to you my Lord. Have you come to be fitted into one of my coffins-oh"  
Silence.

A tall figure loomed into the light and walked right up to Kalan. "Oh you brought someone new." he grinned. Kalan kept her head down, the sadness of her not finding any memories was wearing her down. At the floor she could see his feet and the dark grey coat that he was wearing. Realising that he was talking to her Kalan lifted her head to lock gazes with him, but she was greeted by a mop of long silver hair and a fringe that covered his eyes. She blinked not expecting that and smiled. "H..Hello Mr Undertaker" she said, her eyes were slightly wet, but she couldn't help herself, she found him... interesting.  
He grinned and chuckled again "Mr, heh that's a first" he walked away and turned his head to Ciel. "You're business here is rather interesting, but you also know the price" he stated with a chuckle. "A First Rate Laugh"

"Kalan, do you know any jokes?" came the Earls voice. Kalan came to her senses and shook her head.  
"My Lord, if I cannot remember my past, how can I remember any jokes?" she said with a sad tone.  
"Lost Memories ehhhhhhhh _hihi_ " the Undertaker picked up an interest. "Kalan? That is your name right?" he added with a serious tone. Kalan noticed the change and nodded. He sat on one of the coffins and she could have a proper look at him. His coat was really long for him, you couldn't see his hands, and he had a cream sash around his shoulder, a hat that was crinkled and a scar along his face. He dropped his coat and sash off his shoulder and it revealed a long black jacket, buttoned from the top to the bottom. A locket chain was dangling from the pocket and it wrapped around to the back. There were a few lockets on there and one other thing. It shone silver, Kalan looked around to Sebastian and Ciel who ushered her to get closer. The Undertaker was gesturing for her to sit next to him on the coffin, she slowly went to sit by him, giving both the Earl and Sebastian a look of worry, they smiled, a small indication of everything will be okay.  
Sitting by him Kalan was tense. "Don't be tense dear, have a biscuit" he chuckled and offered her a bowl with bone biscuits in them. Curious, Kalan took one and bit into it. The flavour was cinnamon and apple, there was a dusting of sugar on top. Kalan's eyes went wide in astonishment. "This is really good!" she went to look at the Earl but they were nowhere to be found.  
"H..HEY WHERE DID THEY GO?" Kalan expressed in panic.  
"Don't worry they will be back, they need their information from me" he winked.


	3. Chapter 3

Kalan began to feel very uncomfortable. She was sat next to the Undertaker on top of a coffin no less! She cuddled up to the cinnamon and apple flavoured biscuit the Undertaker had given her, taking another bite Kalan looked at him and frowned. "I wonder why the Earl and Sebastian left. The note or 'business' he had to take care of… It was leaving me behind wasn't it?" she asked.  
The Undertaker leaned in close to her face " _Hihi_ what makes you say that?"  
Kalan looked down at her feet, there was no point in looking at the Undertaker as his hair was covering his eyes "Well... They have just left me here with you and I am sure you have things to be doing" she answered back. Getting off the table Kalan took a few steps towards the exit when the Undertaker grabbed her hand pulling her back down onto the coffin.  
"I have no such work. Kalan, do you believe that people lose their memories for a reason?" he asked. She stopped and thought for a long moment. "I believe you haven't lost them, there is something blocking your mind from seeing your past. You need... **Triggers** _hehe_ " he said emphasizing on the last word.

Luckily for Kalan, Ciel and Sebastian came back in at that moment and giving an awkward cough Kalan went to stand and leave "I will be outside if you will excuse me" she asked the Earl, he gave a confused nod "Kalan, don't you think everyone deserves a second chance?" came the chuckle of the undertaker.

"Yes I d~" before Kalan could finish she felt a large pulse in her head and she nearly collapsed on the floor. Sebastian was quick to catch her and as he held her in his arms the Undertaker began to hysterically guffaw, so much so that he fell off the coffin. "My Lord, the debt has been paid, I owe you your information, also... _I know who she is Hihihi_ " he sang.

"Well don't dawdle I want to go home" demanded Ciel stamping his cane onto the floor. The Undertaker took a deep breath and slid a large file towards him.  
"Here you go little Lord. As for..." he trailed off and they both looked to Kalan's unconscious body, the Undertaker leaned in and whispered a few things in his ear.

~ A FEW HOURS PASS~

Kalan woke to find herself in a bed with a wet flannel on top of her head. Groaning she seated herself and looked around. It was a pleasant room with minimal decorations. Standing up slowly she still was shaky from the pulse in her head. Making her way to the window she noticed that she still was in London. Barging out of the door Kalan went to go and find someone. There was no one around that she saw "My Lord Ciel? Sebastian?" Kalan called, no answer and so she called louder.

A tall man came around the corner, he was dressed in strange but colourful clothes. He gasped and began to run at her calling and shouting something but Kalan screamed in return and ran for a door. "HEY!" came the caller "Why are you running?!"  
Kalan had, of course, chosen the closet.  
"Prince Soma! What are you doing?" came another voice.  
"That girl! She is awake! I tried to talk to her but she ran away" the Prince replied with a sad tone.  
"My Prince, I have brought the curry you requested" the second voice said with a slight disappointment. "Please go and enjoy, I will talk to her" he said.  
There were muffled sounds before the door to the closet was knocked on "Excuse me, Lady Kalan? My name is Agni and I am the butler to the 26th Prince of Bengal Soma Asman Kadar. Please come out of the closet." he asked. Kalan nodded to herself and after a few moments she slipped out and laid eyes on Agni.  
He was a tall Indian man with dark, olive skin, slate-grey eyes, and short, stark white hair. Two long locks of his hair are adorned with beads.  
"Mr Agni, do you know where Earl Ciel and Sebastian are?" Kalan asked quietly looking up to him.  
He smiled politely and went to guide her back to her room.  
"I do, but first let me guide you back to bed, after collapsing like that you have exhausted your body and you need the rest" he said laying her down, he also pulled out a letter from his clothes and handed it to her. "A letter for you from the Earl."

Feeling the tiredness grow stronger Kalan decided to read the letter out aloud

 _"Kalan._

 _Assuming you can read I want to apologies for the way I treated you back at the Undertakers. He is an odd person and meeting him for the first time and being alone with him is a lot of stress for someone with little memories._

I have gone back to my Mansion and I wish for you to stay with Prince Soma and Agni. I can guarantee that they can help you with your memories.

Although, sadly the Undertaker has requested you visit him again. Strange man, but he thinks he can help.

Sincerely  
Earl Ciel Phantomhive"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

"Earl Ciel has gone back to his Manor house without me?!" Kalan screamed out aloud.  
"That would make us three my Lady" Agni laughed. Kalan looked up at him and gave a faint grin.  
"Please, just call me Kalan, I don't like all this... status talk" she confessed. Agni just laughed again and nodded. "How long have you guys been here?"

"I am not sure, but we met them when we first came to London and he offered us this house to live in" Prince Soma said appearing in the doorway. Kalan stood up and bowed "Prince Soma, I apologise for my behaviour the first time we met. I wasn't expecting to see anyone else apart from the Earl and Sebastian"

"That's okay, we all are a bit in that frame of mind, but Ciel did tell us of your situation." he grinned. Kalan blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. "He said that you have no memories?" the Prince went on. With a sigh Kalan proceeded to tell them her side of the story "...Then they took me to the Undertaker..." she said and trailed off.  
"That's where you collapsed wasn't it?" Agni hummed processing her tale.  
"I...I remember... a figure, clad in strange clothing and... He was a keeper of something" Kalan thought hard to remember what she saw. "Ugh! It's annoying, the vision was so vivid" she said with a small whimper.

"Would you like some curry? It may help" Prince Soma suggested, Kalan looked at the food and agreed, it may be for the best. Once she polished off the curry Kalan sat and stared at the fire with a cup of tea in hand.

 _ **The Undertaker has asked for you to visit him again.**_

Snhe shivered, the Undertaker was a very strange person and he gave her the creeps. But she knew somewhere that he was probably the best person. Looking outside she saw that it was evening and the moon was low in the sky. Was it best to go for a walk and clear her head? ~Probably not but she went to do it anyways.

Kalan left a note to say that she went to go for a walk and entered the quiet streets of London. Not a soul was outside and she was welcomed by the scurrying of Rats, cats and dogs in the shadows. With her arms folded Kalan grinned as she looked around a surveyed the area with seemingly new eyes. The buildings were tall and dim candle light illuminated the important parts of the cobbled roads. Kalan was bare footed and still wore the autumn coloured dress Ciel had paid for her she closed her eyes and felt and listened with her other senses. She felt the cold wind fly through her hair and the empty sounds of busy people. Out in the distance she could hear people but that was though layers of brick and buildings. All of a sudden, she smelt the distinctive scent of Cinnamon. Kalan's eyes flashed open and began walking, it was dangerous to be in the same place at this time of night, especially in London.

Kalan turned a corner and there on a set of wooden boxes were apples many were green but there were two red ones on top. One had been completely eaten while the other had one bite out of it. As she got closer she picked up the one apple and gripped it in her hand, many things rushed through her head and again Kalan felt a pulse, knocking her off balance. She had managed to catch the wall and hold herself up this time as she stared at the wall in shock and horror. Images of destruction filled her eyes as well as the same figure from the vision before, they were running. They had to stop someone, they ate something... Something forbidden...

"Kalan? KALAN!" came a voice. She kept staring at the wall, the vision replaying over and over in her eyes, she was breathing heavily and crying. "No, no no no no" she whispered softly as the vision kept playing, like a broken record. Agni came into the same corner as Kalan who swept her up and began to walk back to the house. Even being removed from the walls suppose, Kalan held her hands up and still crying she sobbed, her fingers slowly curling naturally and blinking she realised she was moving away from the apples. Even as Kalan was still immobile, the smell of Cinnamon caught her nose and she knew... She knew she had to visit him again... The Undertaker.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kalan woke early, she was dressed in a white and green gown that was decorated with a tiny braided belt around her waist and a cold cloth on her forehead. Jolting up she had a look at the time "9AM" she mused out aloud. Leaping out of bed Kalan almost flew down the stairs and nearly made it out of the house before Agni's voice was heard from the kitchen  
"DONT YOU DARE LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT A COAT!" Kalan reached for the doorknob when she had a second thought. Frantically looking around to find a coat she entered the kitchen to find Agni pointing to a coat that was draped over a chair. Putting it on Kalan ran to hug Agni and buried her face in his chest "Thank you for last night." and placing a kiss on his cheek she darted out of the house "I'll be back later!" her voice echoed back to him who sighed and proceeded to make yet another curry for the ever demanding Prince.

Strangely, the busy streets made Kalan anxious and much preferred night. Dancing and dodging all the people, Kalan made her way to the Undertakers. She stood outside and get a twinge of fear? Nervousness? Happiness? There was a faint smell of Cinnamon and she knew that it was him last night, the new found bravery made her enter and as soon as the bell chimed to alert him of her entrance, that confidence, it vanished.

" _Ehihihi_ Welcome back Kalan dear" came the echo of the mortician. Swallowing down her shiver Kalan stepped forwards and undid her coat and slung it over her arm.  
~don't show fear, be strong, don't be afraid of him~ she thought to herself  
"Good Morning Undertaker" she replied with a smile.  
"I see you are doing well..." he bounced back  
"I am, no thanks to you huh?" she shot back  
He stopped the competition chain of sentences and paused for a second.  
"Me? How so? _hehe_ " he said coming out of the darkness and placing himself on a coffin. He looked very much like he did the first time she met except this time he was without his long coat, he was playing around with the locket chain he had and the other held a bone biscuit.  
Kalan's eyes narrowed "I think you know. First it was the cinnamon, then the quote and finally the apples. How did you know? Did we know each other? Are you part of my past" she shot at him questions that she needed to hear being answered.

The undertaker laughed and laid himself down on the coffin top, his leg swung over the other and his silvery hair poured down like silk onto the floor. "So many questions, not enough payment" he chuckled taking another bite from the biscuit.  
Frowning, Kalan went over to the Undertaker's head and stealing his hat, she placed it upon her head and began to parade around the room with it.  
~If he is going to play difficult then so shall I ~ she thought, looking back his head had turned to face her and his grin was wider than before "It suits you" he added.  
Kalan froze for a second not expecting that remark, before closing her eyes and seating herself on a coffin on the opposite side of the shop. "What do you want in exchange for answers?"

There was a low rumble that came from his throat, almost like a sneer but when Kalan opened her eyes again he was far from sneering. It looked like excitement and it scared her, clutching onto his hat and frowning Kalan tread very carefully.  
"Usually I would want prime laughter... But..." he crawled off the coffin and took a step towards her on every word he spoke next. " . . .Saw" he smiled pointing to her brain with a long black nail. Kalan tensed so hard that she feared that she wouldn't be able to move away, he took her chin in his fingers and smoothed her skin. Oddly he had soft and warm skin for a mortician and his smell of cinnamon relaxed her a little. Kneeling down he held her hands that had a slight tremor in them.

"Why would you want me to recall such... such visions" Kalan asked, the pain of the horror that she saw last night came back and she tried to hide her sadness.  
"Because I need to know if I am taking you the right way" he whispered close to her. His voice became very soft and almost heartfelt as he smoothed her face in a way that Kalan felt almost manipulated by it.

She looked at him and the undertaker wore a soft grin, sighing Kalan nodded and proceeded to tell him about the two visions. The strangely dressed guardsman and the forbidden apples, once she was done the undertaker was silent for a long, long time. He left her side and sat at this desk, he removed his locket chain and begun to play around with it with an absent minded expression. Kalan watched him with curious eyes, had she done something wrong? Did she say the wrong thing? Kalan noticed the odd silver thing again that dance around on the chain, it stuck out like a sore thumb and she was determined to find out what it was.

Edging closer she saw that it was a pendant of a platypus. Blinking a few times she rubbed her eyes and looked again. Her eyes had not deceived her and it truly was a silver pendant of a platypus dangling on the end of his chain. Catching it in the right place, Kalan stopped him playing about with it and pointed to the pendant. "Out of all the golden lockets you have on here, why is there a silver platypus on the end?"  
The undertaker grinned again and this time Kalan pushed a little bit. Leaning forward she bent down to his head height and stared at him to where his eyes should be "I gave you what you wanted, now it's my turn"

"If I am correct, this pendant belongs to you" he said as he removed the pendant from his chain and placed it around her neck "He has missed you very much"

Another pulse and Kalan was greeted with happier records of a platypus following her everywhere, a beach, a town, city, war, destruction, water, death, Reed...  
"Reed." She uttered quietly grasping and smoothing the pendant. The undertaker looked up and narrowed his eyes as she whispered a name, "Excuse me?" he asked  
"Reed, that's... that's his name, the platypus" she said blinking.  
The undertaker made the low rumbling sound again as he saw her eyes flicker into different shades of green, red, black and gold.  
"Go home now Kalan, rest and remember" The undertaker whispered as he removed the hat and gently ushered her out of his shop, while slipping the coat back onto her shoulders. As she left so a customer passed her and he welcomed them, beginning his undertaker duties as a mortician.

Kalan slowly wandered back to the house where Agni and Prince Soma were waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

On her way home Kalan couldn't stop playing around with the platypus necklace. She was happy that she got happier memories this time, but she was also annoyed that he didn't really answer her questions. When she got back to the house, Kalan couldn't see or hear Agni or Prince Soma so she went to the kitchen and helped herself to a pot of tea, the largest pot she could find! At in the dining room Kalan was leaning back on the chair, her knees were keeping her in position under the table. Her arms were crossed over her head and she was thinking long and hard about recent events. She had come a long way since waking up in the garden of Ciel Phantomhive. How quickly she had changed from scared, to curious, to brave and then downright stupid. ALL within the space of a few days.

She spent a few hours dreaming and trying to remember of the platypus, Reed...  
It was no use! No matter how much tea she drank and no matter how much she tried to remember, her memories were like snippets of many stories and none of them made sense. In anger Kalan picked up the dishes, washed them and then locked herself in her room. There was a mirror in the far corner on a table that had a few trinkets on. She sat down and observed herself. Her dark hair gleamed in the afternoon sun, her pale skin like porcelain, freckles and the silver necklace.  
"Reed... Reed the platypus. From my memories you were almost like a loyal pet, friend thing to me. Where did you go? What happened?" she asked out loud. Tilting the mirror downwards slightly she gazed into reflection and harder at the necklace.

The harder she looked the more she could have sworn that she heard a clicking purring sound. Saddened Kalan lifted the mirror away from her and stood up "Damned memories" she cussed and turned to throw herself onto the bed. All thoughts went out of the window when she saw what was taking up the bed. It was a platypus! Screaming she fell back and tripped over the chair and smashed her head on the wall behind her. Cradling her head and closed her eyes in hope that it was her eyes playing tricks. "Kalan are you alright?" Came Agni's voice followed by a slamming of the door. Agni came into the room and lifted her from the floor. Opening her eyes she looked at the bed and there was still a platypus, laying neatly on her bed. "AGNI THERE IS A GROSS CREATURE ON THE BED!" came Prince Soma's voice in confusion. They all turned and stared at this odd creature who looked wounded by all the comments. "Kalan! Stay back vile beast!" the Prince went on and swung out his sword.  
"Prince Soma NO!" Kalan screamed lurching forward in front of the bed.

Moments later Agni was holding Prince Soma's sword that was inches away from Kalan's face who was protecting the animal. "Well isn't that a welcoming display!" came a voice that was strange but so familiar. A trickle of blood dripped onto Kalan's face from Agni's hand as they all relaxed and looked at the Platypus. "D...Did that creature just talk?" Prince Soma's voice quivered.  
Kalan looked around and stared at it directly. "I do believe that his name is Reed and... Yes he did"

-

Once everyone had calmed down and had a cup of tea, Kalan placed Reed on the table and he was allowed to begin his tale. "First, I think that I better get into a shape that will make you all a little more comfortable." he clicked through his beak. Moments later he shone a misty blue and changed into a human-esque shape. The only thing that made him inhumanly was his hands, they were still the paws of a platypus. He had a large fur beard and dressed himself in a brown pinstriped suit.

"The name is Reed and I am Kalan's loyal friend. I have been with you since the beginning and I apologise for the delay in returning to you." He was still sat on the table, but his legs were crossed and dangled off the end of the table. "You asked him yourself Kalan to look after me and to be returned when the time came." he said with a wink.

"I asked... him?" Kalan uttered with a sip of another cup of tea. "By him you mean the Undertaker?"  
"Ah, so that is what he is being referred to these days?" he chuckled. "A tall man with silver hair and green eyes? Talks a bit funny? Likes to Laugh?" Kalan nodded to all his questions and Reed pressed on.

"You're journey to being complete is almost...just almost done" he said vaguely.  
"What do you mean my journey is nearly complete? I don't know anything yet, apart from forbidden apples, a strange guardsman and you!" Kalan growled. " **WHY** is everyone so **VAGUE**? I want straight answers!" she demanded.

"Of course my Lady but we have orders from you to not make it so easy. Every time you have managed to get them back within 2 days..."  
"You mean to say that this has happened before?" Kalan asked putting down her teacup and standing up, her patience was wearing very thin.

Reed noticed this and sighed. "More than I care to admit. Then you better read the bible" he said getting off the table. Walking over to her, he pulled her in for a hug and holding her tightly he kissed her on top of her head and announced. "I am going back to him, come and find us when you are ready"

With that he shone blue again and transformed into an owl and flew off into the evening through an open window.

Agni and Prince Soma looked at Kalan who glared at the table, so many emotions displayed on her face as she re-seated herself. "Kalan, are you okay?" came the meek voice of the Prince.  
"I...I don't know. I... I really don't know anymore" and burst into tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Kalan was furious with the answers she had been given the past 24 hours. First they didn't make sense and now it seems that everyone was playing a game with her, making fun of the lack of memories she had. Agni and Prince Soma were afraid to move and were just sat quietly watching her as Kalan glared at the table, her mind racing with all this information. "Agni, Prince Soma, do you know if the Earl has a bible in this house?" she asked after the awkward silence grew too much.  
"I think so, I am sure I saw it in his study" the Prince replied thinking carefully. "I will get it now"  
"No, thank you. I will go to the study and read it there. Agni, could I trouble you in making some tea for me? I will more than likely be a while" Kalan asked standing and looking at the Indian butler with almost tearful eyes.  
"Of course Kalan I will do it right away" he chirped with a grin. Prince Soma guided Kalan to the study and began a small search for the bible till he spotted it in a glass case. "Ah look! I knew it was here" he chuckled. "I will let you get on with it, let me know if you desire anything" he said walking past Kalan. She held out her hand, grasping his and pulled him around. "Prince Soma. Thank you" she whispered and dived into his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. The Prince who blinked in disbelief sighed and smiled, hugging her back in return.  
"I haven't done much" he chuckled  
"You have been kind to me and I need as much kindness as I can get" she mused giving him one more squeeze before letting him go. Agni was in the doorway and his eyes were sparkling  
"K...Kalan in the arms of my Prince! what a wonderful sight!" he glittered.  
"Agni No! No it isn't what it looks like" Prince Soma wheezed shaking his arms in front of him.  
Agni placed the tray on the desk and poured her a cup. "I have brought you some food as well, you can't keep just drinking tea" he giggled.

Both Agni and Prince Soma left the study so Kalan could read the bible. It was a large tome with very thin pages. She spent the all evening, night and morning reading through its binding. Agni came in every so often to make sure she was well fed, nothing was going to stop Kalan from reading the entire bible!

The next morning Agni came in and chuckled as Kalan's eyes were red and sore, her hair was messy and she was trying her hardest to stick with it. "Morning my Lady, I have brought your tea and some pancakes." he grinned.  
"Agni, that smile annoys me. HOW CAN PEOPLE READ THIS TRIPE?!" she added with a smile in return. "I have managed this far and it was alright, then this Jesus bloke just... I... what?!"  
A laughter like nothing she has ever heard before echoed through the shadows.  
"That is the best reaction I have heard to someone reading the bible" Sebastian emerged from the doorway.  
Kalan launched up from her chair and bowed "Master Sebastian! I didn't know you were here" she sighed with exhaustion. "But please excuse me, as soon as I have eaten I will be retiring to bed. Being up all night reading... This has really exhumed all my energy" she chuckled darkly.  
"Anything interesting or memorable from it?" he asked "How is that going?"  
"I have had quite an experience since being here. Most of it frustrating, but I think I am getting there" Kalan replied "Some things seem familiar but alas, it makes no sense"  
Sebastian nodded and left her alone with the last few pages of the bible.  
Kalan thanked Agni and warned them of her going to bed and they promised that they wouldn't make a sound. Kalan changed out of her clothes and collapsed into a deep sleep almost right away.  
~Dream Sequence~  
Kalan stood facing the sea, the soft wind blew into her face and caused her hair to dance. Breathing in she grinned as the pink clouds passed by without a care in the world. A platypus popped up from the water's edge and purred as he transformed into a dog and cuddled up to her. "Reed" she whispered kneeling down to pet him. There was a shadow looming behind her and spinning around she was faced with a figure. 'THE' figure she saw before. "Who are you?" she asked stepping away from him a few steps.  
The figure chuckled "A few hours on the beach wiped your memory of me Kalan? It's me Gadreel"  
"The Eden guardian?"  
"The very same" he smirked and smoothed her cheek. "Come on, let's go" he added taking her hand and guiding her into the forest that was now in front of her.  
The forest was so beautiful, many colours and smells greeted her nostrils. Animals of all shapes and sizes frolicked in the background until they came to a clearing. It seemed to be well used but it was empty at the moment, there was a table with apples on them. Rushing to them Kalan picked them up and frowned. "I can't remember what this means!" she grumbled and faced Gadreel with a red apple in one and a green one in the other. Sighing Gadreel slapped the red apple out of her hand "The red apple of the tree of knowledge. It is forbidden to touch such a thing"  
"I didn't take a bite it was…Eve. ADAM AND EVE" she gasped and began to run again, the forest began to die, it faded from a crisp vibrant green to a dirty brown and then a wilted black again she came into a clearing and ghosts replayed out the scene. Eve was challenging Adam a crowd of humans were jeering and cheering for Eve. Kalan couldn't look anymore and she began to run to Adam calling for him. As she got there they fell through what looked like a portal, as she landed she surveyed her surroundings. It was a city made of stone, wood and clay, watching from the top she saw everything at a quick pace. Kalan being introduced to the humans, the relationships she had created with them, the second betrayal, her murder, rebirth, retribution and then… Lucifer, destruction, war, heaven, death. Everything happens so quick it was hard for her to comprehend. Screaming out Kalan felt around for something, someone! Something made her scream out "Gabriel! Michael! Lucifer!" she cried, tears welling up until she saw a light. A door to be exact, walking through she saw that it was a pure white room. Nothing was in it except for six figures. They were all dark shadows and they all had their back to her, with a frown Kalan started from the far left side.  
The first was dressed in a grey suit with green pinstripes, his hair was a shaggy black highlighted in silver. "Gingersnap! How wonderful to see you again!" he chimed.  
"That voice! I know it" she thought out aloud, touching his face she smoothed his cheeks and ran her fingers through his hair. "G…Gabriel? Is… is that you?" she whispered realising how much she loved and missed the Archangel.  
"The one and only dearest. Look at how grown up you have become. I am so proud of you" he laughed bringing her in for a large, warming hug and kissed her on the head. Then as if he was made of bubbles he disappeared and popped from sight. "WH…What?!" she gasped with sadness.  
Confused Kalan turned to the second person. He brushed her off him and frowned. "Kalan." He said sharply "What are you doing here. You said that you wanted to live on Earth with all the humans" he blinked without a smile or notch of emotion. He wore big round glasses and a white suit, small blue pinstripes decorated his suit and his hair was a smooth slicked back brown, the slightest hint of a beard was visible.  
"Michael." Kalan uttered, a shiver ran down her spine. "It seems I have lost some memories and I am here to get them back." She replied just as cold as him.  
"Well, we never really got on and we did try to grow up and get over our past as a form of being civil…"  
"And…" Kalan asked folding her arms and tilting her head to the side.  
"We are on and off" he winked with the smallest hint of a smile. As he smiled Michael popped out of existence, just like Gabriel. Kalan sighed and stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.  
With a hesitant hand, Kalan stood in front of the third. She was almost touching him when she stopped herself. His suit was red with a thicker pinstripe to Michael and Gabriel. Clearing her throat Kalan held her breath. "Morning Star…" she said looking at his blonde hair, crafted half up and half down style. He chuckled and spun around and grinned a large and warm grin.  
"Kalan, my beautiful little girl!" he charmed bringing her in for a hug. His embrace was warm and he smelt of lemongrass. Kalan stayed in his arms as long as possible. "Why?" she replied.  
"Why what?" he asked, bending down to her height.  
"You betrayed me more than once, then you force me to possess…. Malum. Oh dear MALUM" she gasped remembering a little more. Staring deep into Lucifer's crimson eyes. "I loved you and yet you ruined my existence! You killed everyone I loved and you broke me! I HATE you" she frowned holding on to his suit arm.  
"But yet you refuse to let me go?" he commented, his voice was still soft and caring and Kalan grumbled as she eventually let go of Lucifer.  
"I spent an age thinking you loved me, thinking that everything you did was for the greater good. All of you kept me in the dark about the War that was going on…"  
"We did it to protect you…"  
"BULLSHIT!" she bawled, something fell from her sleeve and she lashed out at him, causing the figure to burst into bubbles.  
For a long moment Kalan stood there, shaking with anger. Looking at the thing that slid down from her sleeve she shed a few tears as she saw a silver blade, thin as a leaf but sharper than a blade. Whipping it, the blade transformed into a cane in which she tapped the next figure. With a mass of curly red hair she grinned with an almost malicious grin "Malum" Kalan stated with a small smile.  
"Kalan. Welcome back to us" she laughed. Her dress was glittering with the aura of every astral plane in existence. "I have missed you" she winked.  
"Don't talk crap. You and I both needed this break, but making me forget my memories, that's a bit harsh." Kalan said with such dry humour Malum nearly doubled over with laughter  
"Don't blame me! I am not to blame for once. YOU TOLD Michael to do it. If it gives people the chance to know you without your memories then you would take that chance."  
Kalan stood there listening to her blather on about how it was all her fault and she should stop making all these stupid judgements. "Alright ALRIGHT! Sheesh!" Kalan scorned "So shall we get it over with? As I assume that's when I will get all of my memories back?" Kalan thought.  
Malum wiggled her finger and tutted "Not let little Gingersnap you still have… two more people to go" she chuckled looking down to see two other figures standing next to her. "I will be there when you wake" and faster than the speed of sound she burst into bubbles.  
The next figure, from the back she looked a lot like Malum except she had raging fiery ginger tight locks that spread down to her waist. Tapping her the girl turned around and Kalan nearly screamed. She didn't recognise her. It looked a lot like Kalan and it was freaking her out, upon instinct she touched the next figure who began to chuckle. She recognised that laugh but she was too preoccupied with the girl. The other figure, with long silver hair and a hat that was bent and crumpled turned and placed a hand on Kalan's shoulder "Kalan?" he spoke.  
"Who… Who is that?" she asked cuddling up to him. He smiled and placing the hat on her head he brought her face to look at him.  
"Why… She is you!" he said. His green eyes shone underneath the silver fringe that covered his scar and eyes.  
Kalan gasped when she realised who she was talking to and the real reason to why he was there. "Undertaker, you… you are the first! Why did I not notice it before" she grinned taking hold of his face and lifting the fringe to get a better look at him. "The first reaper I ever met, the only reaper to collect me from Aita*" she bit her lip and hugged him tight. "I have been so blind!"  
"No dear Kalan, your mind has been clouded by a darkness you wanted to be blinded by" he corrected her.  
Kalan looked and the undertaker with narrow eyes, then she looked back at the ginger figure who he called Kalan. "That…That's what I look like?" she uttered again.  
The Kalan in front of them blinked with a look of confusion. Her eyes shone with a green and a gold tint. "I am you and you are not you. Wake up and become the you, you know is the right you" she uttered in a sad smile.  
"How? I need the sleep and this is clearly what I… sleep. Oh yeah, I am dreaming and in dreams, I can be whoever I want to be right?" she said winking.  
"Kalan, No this isn't how this works" the undertaker said holding out a hand.  
"Oh I believe it is, naughty undertaker!" she charmed walking backwards, away from them both.  
"You don't understand you need to wake up and Malum will be there" he warned her.  
"Kalan come back." The other Kalan said with no expression.  
"No, you can't make me. This is my dream and I can do what I want" she laughed picking up the pace, she span around and looked directly in front of her. No more was there a white room, but instead the forest burnt and the fire was quickly catching up to her. Kalan turned back around to find that the Undertaker burst into bubbles and 'Kalan' began to walk towards her, the forest over threw the white room.  
"On the contrary, I can and I will" came the other Kalan's voice. The fire began to incinerate everything behind her and as fast as Kalan ran, she couldn't out run the fire, it nipped at her heels and burnt away her dress. Running and running Kalan kept going till she came to a black wall, there was nothing after it just a sheer endless black wall that cornered her. Looking behind Kalan began to scream, the fire was bright and it hurt. It hurt all over her body, screaming and screaming Kalan then began to hear voices.  
"Kalan! KALAN Listen to me wake up! Wake UP" she was being shaken, that voice… it sounded like Agni.  
"Kalan! Lady Kalan!" came another voice.  
"Help! Help me! Agni! SOMEONE… Reed… Undertakkeeerrr" she screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kalan continued to scream out from her sleep, calling out for help she was trapped in her mind. On the outside she lay still, the day going by as if she had no troubles at all. Her brain was causing such a ruckus that she began to frown. Frowning turned to pain, she began to fidget and move about, Kalan's breath became short and soon she fell out of bed with a loud thump. As soon as she hit the floor she cried and began lashing out, fighting with the covers and with her imagination.

Voices and people came to the door to see if she was okay, but Kalan couldn't hear anyone. Bashing the door down Agni came forth along with Sebastian and Prince Soma. Agni tried to collect her and place Kalan back in bed but her lashing out proved it difficult.

Voices and memories began to slowly fill Kalan's brain as she remembered small little things of her past. It was all well and good having these memories, but it still left her the unanswered question of who she actually is! "Agni! Reed! Sebastian!" Kalan called out. This put Agni in a slight panic, together Sebastian and Agni held her down with all her strength as everyone tried waking her up and calling out to her. "Prince Soma, we need that guy, Reed. Hold Kalan while I go and get him" Agni asked the Prince.

"No, I will go, help and hold her down!" he demanded and pointing to the writhing woman on the floor. The Prince disappeared as he ran to the Undertaker's shop.  
Kalan on the other hand was crying in pain, the fires inside her head were roasting her alive while the 'other' Kalan looked upon her and watched her pain, her anger. "You are weak…" she said over and over "You care too much, this is why you can't have anything, why everything you love is destroyed" All of a sudden the fire stopped burning and Kalan looked around to where the other Kalan was glaring at. Behind them both stood figures and shadows that slowly came into focus, "They are all those you have disappointed, killed and those who used you to their advantage."  
"No, you're wrong. You are WRONG" she screamed at the other Kalan with malicious eyes. "Get. Out. From. My. Head!"

The other Kalan began to fade as did all the visions. "You will regret this" she winked before vanishing into the darkness. Eventually Kalan was left alone, the fire had not died, but it wasn't hurting her anymore, it was just…there.

Kalan's body began to relax, she had stopped thriving underneath Sebastian and Agni, but there was still something wrong. A shadow had loomed over them and engulfed one of the walls. Sebastian noticed it but didn't day a word, he continued to glare at the girl below him, watching her carefully. He slapped her and shouted her name "Kalan! Wake Up" he demanded.  
"Sebastian?" Kalan uttered. She began to look around "Where are you?" she peered into the darkness  
Rolling his eyes he leaned to her ear and whispered "You are still asleep, it seems you are locked in your mind somehow. Let me get a remedy"

Then nothing. No words, no sounds, not even the faint pulse of her heart. Just silence.  
Just as Kalan was about to call back out for him a smell so foul and putrid hit her nostrils. Kalan gasped and wretched the moment it hit her nose, but she opened her eyes and lurched forwards seated herself upright.

Blinking furiously Kalan recoiled into the dark shadows of the bed away from people. The only two that were sat there were Agni and Sebastian, "I. Am. Awake. Where. Is. The. Prince?" she huffed and wheezed.  
"He has gone to get Reed and the Undertaker" Agni smiled "You were in a lot of trouble just now and…"  
"He has WHAT? NO! I am not ready Malum is…"  
Sebastian's eyes gleamed red and gripped her by the neck "What about Malum?" Agni tried to pull him off her, but he brushed him away with ease.

"She said she is coming for me when I wake. We are all in danger!" Kalan wheezed through his grip. She swung out and went to kick him, but he swerved out of the way, dropping her in the process. "I. Have. To. Get. Away!" she sobbed while wheezing again.  
"I don't think so, you are in no condition to be leaving this house" Agni protested taking her back to the bed.

"No! Agni you don't understand…" Kalan protested, but she had very little strength after her mental fight. As soon as Agni left her in the bed Kalan tried to escape, but Sebastian had thought ahead and used a large handcuff and chain, binding her to the bed. "Sebastian don't do this… Please"  
"We will leave the house and you can stay here… In comfort of course" he smirked.  
"Sebastian you bastard" Kalan cursed

"No, I am just one Hell of a butler" he chimed with a wink.  
"Sebastian stop! WAIT" she called after him. "LET ME GO!" she cried forcing herself to try and break the chains.  
"Kalan you can't do that yet." Came the voice of Reed.  
"Reed! I need you to get me out! Please!" she begged. He almost instinctively leaped to her aid but a hand held him back. "Undertaker! PLEASE!" she begged as the Silver haired mortician who came into the doorway.

"I have seen her… I have seen…" she sobbed "MICHAEL STOP THIS MADDNESS!" she screamed looking upwards.  
The darkness grew and spread itself across the walls. Admitting defeat Kalan gripped the chains and prepared herself. "If we are going to get this done and over with, do it now" she said glaring at the darkness. "Get on with it"  
A face appeared out of the shadow and it formed Malum's features. "Ah, but I don't get to do this often! Also I like a flare for the dramatic and theatrics!" she chuckled.

Then, it happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Inspiration for this chapter:  
watch?v=5VInr-…  
watch?v=V4-tn_…  
watch?v=2EFiTu…

Kalan screamed out in anger as she found a new strength as she pulled and tugged at the chains binding her to the bed. "Reed! Reed please stop this!" she begged hearing him, but not seeing him she began to weep, terror filled her heart as the darkness swallowed the entire room leaving only the bed and herself remaining.

There was a music, a soft music that made Kalan's body relax and go into a like hypnosis state. Reed appeared and undid the chains that bound her to the bed. Tears streaming down her face Kalan closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. "You are ready" Reed whispered and lifted her up as the darkness took her, that familiar face of Malum appeared and smiled softly.  
"I told you I would come" she said opening Kalan's mouth and she entered her body. Kalan swallowed her whole like a gas, inhaling her until nothing was left. She saw Sebastian far off in the window and her lip quivered at the sight of him, a silent cry for help as she felt herself wretch. Gagging on something the feeling overcame her and Kalan threw up, but she threw up blood. Gasping for air Kalan clambered for something to hold onto, but she was still in the air. With nothing to grasp Kalan clutched her throat and tried to stop the blood, but it came and came, like a torrent of water it billowed out of her mouth. Then it began to leak from her eyes and her ears. Cutting her off from all oxygen Kalan began to discolour and turn a distinct blue. The same warmth from the fire began to ignite inside of her, looking down Kalan saw that her veins were alight "Remember, my body is your blood. My power is your power, do not forget" came Malum's echoing voice.

Kalan took a final gasp and as she opened her eyes she saw that all the blood that she kept in her body was flowing around her, like a protective shield. For the last time she felt a pulse, but this time it felt like a surge of power rushing around and through her, memories filling in the blanks as she remembered everything and everyone. How she could ever forget those she loved was a mystery, a cruel trick of God's no doubt.  
With a flick of her wrist the blood collected its self and it shrivelled into a large red gemstone that fit neatly in the middle of the silver platypus pendant. Kalan sighed as her bare feet touched the cold wooden flooring. Reed came up to her and bowed low, with new eyes Kalan raised him from the floor, tutting. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like people bowing to me" she chuckled.

"Kalan! Welcome back!" Reed exclaimed and transforming into a platypus he dived into her arms.  
"Kalan my dear?" came another voice. Kalan span and gazed upon the Undertaker, he had been watching from the side lines "Is that really you, are you back?"

Kalan cuddled into Reed a little more and approached the mortician. "There is only one Kalan and that is me" she winked "But there were more…" she began but stopped as she walked past a mirror and her eye caught a glimpse of some odd colour. Walking back she saw that her features had changed. Before, Kalan was sharp faced with a worn look under her brown eyes and a mass of dark brown hair that came to just past her shoulders. Now she had a more rounded face with very bright gold and green coloured eyes. Her hair was a mass of ginger and fiery red tight curls. Every way she turned they bounced and curled all the way down to her waist. "So it was me I saw" she gawped at herself, smoothing Reed's soft fur in thought.  
"Undertaker, I want to thank you for looking after Reed and…" she blushed thinking about it "…And for helping with my memories"

The Undertaker just giggled and leaning over her he began to play with her hair. "It has been so long I have forgotten how much fun your hair can be" he said with a soft tone.  
Kalan sighed and looked down "I have missed you as well. Being dormant is great until you have all those forgotten things flooding back. Some memories are best left forgotten" she said leaning back and resting her head on his chest.

"Just how painful was it?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Reed had leapt out of Kalan's arms and had gone to tell the others that it was okay to come back. "The melding? I guess it's a mix of emotions. Pain and panic being the two most obvious" she chuckled turning to him. Cocking her head to the side she took his hat once more and grinned "I have missed your face" leaning in Kalan stole his hat again. "And boy I have waited a long time for that too!" she added laughing and disappearing out of the room and heading for the downstairs.

Kalan was about to turn to face the stairs when Reed popped up in human form stopping Kalan in her speeding tracks. "Reed?" she laughed still clutching the Undertaker's hat. "The rest of the company have just arrived downstairs. The Earl Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian, they helped you when you first woke up." Kalan gave it a bit of thought and remembered the young Earl and his butler. "Also to remind you that you look different to how they remember you, please bare that in mind"  
"Ugh so many things to remember!" she scowled taking Reed's hand he guided her into the light and brought her to the top of the stairs. Below she saw the young Earl and Seb~ Kalan stopped in her tracks. Reed looked around and questioned what was wrong.

"Can you not see? The butler is a DEMON" she whispered "I remember he got very sharp when I mentioned…. Her" she added. With a quick tug from Reed they proceeded down the stairs and greeted the Earl with grace. "Thank you Earl Phantomhive for your great hospitality. You have helped me significantly with my journey"  
"And has it come to an end?" he asked leaning on his cane and bowing in return  
"Indeed it has." She announced.  
"Then care to reveal yourself…Kalan?" came the gentle but menacing reply from Sebastian.  
Kalan glared at him for a moment but nodded. "My name is Kalan and I am an Angel of the Lord" she grinned removing the Undertaker's hat and bowed low so that her hair covered her face and bounced around like it was alive. The undertaker appeared behind her and sent to take back his hat, Kalan got there first and replaced that hat on her head "Not yet…" she said with a wink.  
"I think you are missing a title there _hihi_ " he spoke with a cheeky slip of truth, covering his hand he pretended that it was an accident when Kalan coughed nervously and shot a quick glare at him.  
"I don't like that title and I refuse to be called as such" she frowned.  
"What is this title the Undertaker talks of? Come on spit it out, I haven't got all day to be fussing about with you" the Earl said angrily.

Kalan smiled in reply and chuckled "Well, if you haven't got all day, then there is no point telling you, am I right… Demon?" she said turning to Sebastian.  
"What? How?" the Earl choked looking back and forth in between Kalan and Sebastian who had locked gazes but kept a bittersweet smile on their lips.  
"I would feel that contract and is filth from the stairs" Kalan mused with a chuckle. "Well, I guess there is no hiding from an Archangel. Kalan, you are the only Archangel not to be mentioned in the Bible" Sebastian cooed taking a step towards her.  
"I demanded it. The world shouldn't know about me and my antics. I did it for…" she stopped and shot a short snort "…The greater good"

Both Kalan and Sebastian shared a quite dark chuckle together before Sebastian knelt and kissed her hand "Lady Kalan, where is your 'other' half?" he whispered gripping her hand tightly, she tutted through clenched teeth. "Her flare for the dramatic wasted her energy so she is asleep, for now. It's been a long time she we have been bound together, give her some time" she replied forcing her hand out of his vice like grip.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have prepared some tea, Prince Soma and Agni will be back soon and I am to guess that they do not know about… all this supernatural" he said gracing his hand across to Sebastian, the Earl, Kalan and the Undertaker.  
Tea time was about to get very, very awkward.


	10. Chapter 10

Tea that afternoon was something of an extraordinary experience. A human, demon, platypus, Archangel and a Shinigami all sat together having tea in silence. Sometimes silence can be blissful, it certainly was without Prince Soma and Agni, but this silence was a little more awkward. The tension stood between Kalan and Sebastian, it wasn't Kalan's fault but she knew that as soon as Malum woke, chaos will surely rupture and Kalan was not looking forward to it.  
"Kalan, what do you plan on doing now?" came Earl Ciel's voice. The rest of the company turned to face her and over the top of her tea cup Kalan smiled.  
"I plan to take a look around the world and see what has changed. It has been far too long since I last saw the world"  
"Indeed. It would be far too risky for one such as yourself to be in one place for too long... Am I right?" Sebastian said with a slight glare in his eyes.  
"Right you are... Sebastian" Kalan smirked, sipping lightly. She looked down at the milky brown substance and sighed. "I will need to go soon"

At that moment, the marvellous timing of Prince Soma and Agni swung open the door and Soma being his usual loud self, cried out in sadness. "KALAN! No you can't leave! I will miss you too much!" he announced before he even took a look at her. Agni jumped in front of him and went to calm him down when the look on his Prince's face confused him. Turning around they both saw the strange view, first of all Ciel the Earl was back, then they tried to comprehend the new Kalan sat beside the Undertaker.  
"What happened to you? Look at your hair!" the Prince commented with a high tone of puzzlement.

Kalan stood up and chuckled, bowing politely "Welcome back Prince Soma and Master Agni" she added with a wink. "I finally have all my memories back and this is one of its side effects" she said running her fingers through and bouncing her mass of hair. "Do you like it?"

Both men fumbled over their words and Kalan laughed bringing them in for a hug. "Come and have a seat. I shall make some more tea" Reed chimed popping up behind and guiding them to empty chairs. Agni sat next to Sebastian and frowned slightly. "I am not used to have someone else serve me tea" he chuckled.  
"Likewise" Sebastian smiled as a fellow butler.  
"My Lord you wouldn't happen to have a world map in your study would you?" Kalan asked approaching the table, she placed her hands on the chair and stroked the design slowly, taking note of every detail.  
"I do, what of it?" Ciel replied, watching the Prince and Agni carefully, thanking every god known for not making a fuss about him, for once.  
"I'd like to plan my trip. The world is a large place and full of new and interesting things. I don't want to miss any of it!" she replied with a quick glance at Sebastian.

The Undertaker who had been silent up until now stood and placed his hat on his head. " _Hihihi_ It is time I left, I have things to do" he announced.  
"Things? You don't DO things" Ciel blurted out almost jokingly.  
The undertaker thought this was hilarious by bending backwards in a heartily laugh. "Ahhh my Lord that was very amusing." he said before bowing and attempting to leave the room. Kalan excused herself and chased after him.

"Undertaker. I have a few more questions about the last remaining blanks" she said taking his hand, making sure he stopped walking away.  
"Hmmmmm? More Questions? More Blanks?" he said like he pretended he didn't know.  
"Ohhh cut the crap Undertaker. How did you know so much about me and yet I remember little about you? I thought I had all my memories, but I have still have some blanks. Mainly to do with you" she asked swiping his bangs to the side, showing off his luminously green lit eyes. She smiled upon seeing them again but his eyes were filled with hurt.  
"You still don't remember?" he asked taking her hands into his. His hair fell back in front of his eyes and Kalan felt her heart drop.  
"Did we... I mean were, no, are we..." she began but she was cut off by Sebastian's call  
"The Lord has found his map for you. Please come to the study" he announced.  
Kalan bit her lip as she went to carry on her thoughts but the Undertaker had slipped away from her grasp. He placed a finger on her lips and smiled.  
"Oh dear… I guess we will have to meet again... before you leave of course" he whispered before smiling a sad smile and left Kalan in the middle of the hallway, confused, sad and almost lonely.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

Kalan followed Sebastian into the study where Earl Ciel was sat reading some papers. "My Lord, Kalan is here for the map." Sebastian announced. Kalan nodded to Sebastian and stood in front of the desk where Ciel was.  
"I appreciate everything you have done for me, my Lord" Kalan smiled giving a little bow.  
"I just want you out of the way. I don't want you becoming a problem and giving the Queen cause to worry" Ciel stated not even looking away from the papers. "Sebastian, give her the map. Kalan can take it into her room till she is done with it."  
Sebastian stood beside Kalan, smiled and bowed "Yes my Lord." He disappeared for a moment before handing Kalan a large rolled up paper.  
"Thank you" She said with a small hint of sadness and left the Earl's company to look over the map.

It filled the whole desk and confused her a little. Things had defiantly changed since she last was awake. Rubbing her face she saw that the evening was drawing to a close and the night began to show itself. Kalan lifted the window and let the cold air inside. The smell of London was suffocating but Kalan kind of liked it. She went to the mirror and frowned. "I need some trousers" she groaned.  
"It is most unsavoury for a woman to wear the garments of men" came Sebastian's chuckle.  
Kalan looked over at him and frowned. "Since when?"  
"A long time now I believe" he thought for a moment.  
"Then I guess I will have to find another way up" Kalan said shrugging.  
"Going up where?" Sebastian frowned "Are you finished with the map?"  
"Up to the tallest point of London. No, not quite. This map is very confusing and I am having a break from glaring at it" Kalan chuckled.  
Sebastian stayed silent, he watched her as she touched her dress and it changed from a a white dress to a white blouse, green waist coat and a pair of brown three-quarter length shorts. Her eyes looked sad as she realised it worked.  
"I will have to leave sooner than I expected. At least from here" she said out aloud for Sebastian to hear.

"Mmm yes you will." came Sebastian's voice as he appeared behind her. "You will have to go _faaaarrr_ away so not even I can sense you" he said smoothing her hair and tracing her body with his long fingers. Kalan frowned and span to give him a slap across the face but Sebastian sensed her intent and caught her hand before it made contact.  
"You're despicable" she snarled.  
"Don't do anything to hurt my Lord or I will come after you" he said with a smile.  
"Tssk, threats already" she frowned looking away from him. "It isn't me you have to worry about"  
"The threat wasn't for you" he chuckled.

Kalan moved away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't intend to let her out, but I am sure you know how that song and dance goes" she grumbled walking to the window. "I will be back soon to finish off glaring at the map." she added before jumping out of the window and climbing upwards towards the roof.

-

The night was chilly and Kalan had made her way to the roof. It was still far away from the tallest building so she decided to take to the sky for once. The sky was clear and Kalan flew high enough to take away the fog and mist from London and view the stars. Oh how she missed their light, looking down she could also see all of London, small lights dotted around and then she saw it. Big Ben as it were so named, it shone out of the night sky like a beacon of light in the darkness. Kalan landed on its balcony edge, just above the clock face. Luckily for her the balcony went all the way around the building so she could have a look at all views from the clock tower.

The cold air gave Kalan a sense of enlightenment. Since being fully woken she saw things with new eyes. The London she saw when she had missing memories seemed so dull and plain, whereas now everything had colour, seemed more alive and she had realised what a beautiful place London was. But it also made her very sad and lonely, there were nothing but buildings and roads and other places but no forests or trees. Only rats, cats and dogs were the only animals she could see.  
"This place is so futuristic compared so back in the day" she whispered to herself. "Where are all the trees?"

All of a sudden Kalan saw an unfamiliar sight. A two figures were darting about across the rooftops, leaning closer the clock tower struck itself, 9pm, the two figures looked up and Kalan dodged out of the way in hope that they didn't see her. After a few seconds Kalan peered over the edge to find the figures had gone. Standing upright she smiled and went to walk around to another side of the clock tower.

"Where do you think you are going?" came a strange and demanding voice. Kalan dodged out of the way of whatever it was that came racing towards her. Frowning she span to see who had tried to attack her, two men one clad in a black suit and matching glasses held the item that nearly hit her face. The other was a tall man dressed in red stood beside him wielding some object unbeknown to Kalan.

"I am going to see the rest of London. Who are you to make these demands? I will not be spoken to like that from any Shinigami" she scorned with a sneer. She spotted their eyes were the same colour as the Undertaker's so she only assumed, praying she was right.  
"You know us?" the man in red spoke "Will she knows us!" he added with greater curiosity and excitement in his voice. Kalan felt a little creeped out by how excited he was, but it didn't stop or make her loose her composure.  
"We Shinigami have work to do and I don't need humans like you to be ruining plans" Will said clutching his book and adjusting his glasses using his weapon.  
"H..human?" Kalan blinked in shock. Then she slowly began to giggle which turned into a chuckle and then a belt out guffaw. "Oh I like you" she added through laughter.  
The man in Red looked at Will with a look of disappointment. "I don't think she is human Will, have you not seen her eyes?" he whispered.  
"Grell what have I told you about personal space!" Will yelled pushing the other away.  
"Awwh but Willlllllll!" the man in red, Grell whined on the floor. "I was so close to you"  
Kalan began to slowly walk away from the both of them when Will aimed his weapon at her again and Kalan caught it this time. Giving it a tug it escaped from Will's hands and Kalan was able to have a good look at it. It reminded her of the scythe they used to farm crops, but it had two of them to act like scissors.  
"This is an odd contraption. You use this to reap the souls?" she asked handing it back to him.  
"My death scythe has nothing to do with you and I am not inclined to tell you" Will frowned.  
Kalan shrugged and turned to Grell "What about you? Yours looks amazing and sharper than his" she scoffed bending down to have a closer look at his weapon.  
"AH well mine is custom made for me. It's the state of the art Chainsaw that can cut, slice and hack through anything and everything" he chimed showing it off in a proud manor.  
"Grell focus!" Will grumbled "We don't know who she is or what she is even doing here!"  
"I am being looked after by Earl Phantomhive" she said waving off his concern.  
"Phantomhive? This means you know my Sebas-chan! How is he? Does he miss me? You haven't touched him have you?" Grell fired many questions at her and leaning over her, causing Kalan to bend over backwards.  
"Fear not, I haven't touched him! And I recall him mentioning you at some point. It must be you then?"  
"Bessy mentioned meeeee" he sang gleefully.  
"I do believe so. He said something about missing you and complaining he hasn't seen you in a while..." Kalan said putting on a thinking pose.  
"AH! So he does miss me! Oh Sebas-chan you little minx" he screamed with joy. Then he did something Kalan wasn't expecting, he pushed her out of the way and leaped off the clock tower calling Sebastian's name.  
Will growled and opened his book. "Well at least I can get on with my work now." he sighed. He looked at Kalan who began to smirk on Grell's reaction.  
"Stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours." Will warned.  
"Oh of course. I wouldn't dare disturb a Shinigami's work." Kalan said seriously.  
Will glared at her for a few moments before realising she was being serious.  
"Well then. Goodnight" he said and jumped off the clock tower in the opposite direction.

After the two had disappeared Kalan's thoughts then turned to the Undertaker. She knew that he was the first reapers to see her, and how she begged him to be the one to reap her every time she died.  
But there were also many gaps which she didn't want to admit to. There was something missing from her that she still had to find out but was it going to be in London or on her travels?


	12. Chapter 12

One of the great things Kalan didn't have to worry about now that she was awake was sleeping. She did have to sleep at some point but it isn't every night like a human would. This made tasks and things she needed to get done a lot easier! Her thoughts were still on the Undertaker and how upset he was when she last saw him. The reapers had come a long way since she last knew about them, but also because she demanded the Undertaker to reap her she never really got the chance to see anyone else. "That Grell is a curious character. I wish I would see Sebastian's face as he arrives unwanted" Kalan chuckled to herself. It was time to take to the air again, but Kalan didn't head straight for the Phantomhive manor, she decided to pay a visit to the Undertaker.

Landing around the corner to his street Kalan stood and tidied herself up. Flying can be a menace for clothing, especially trousers. Grinning at the thought of seeing the Undertaker again confused her as she went to turn the corner. Then her puzzlement confused her more "Why am I so excited about seeing the Undertaker? Why am I confused about being confused?!" she almost shouted at herself. Frowning and shaking her head she tried to forget about her idiocy she turned the corner and walked right up to the shop. Everything was dark, the sign said closed and Kalan had one hand out to knock while the other was aiming for the door handle. But, she stopped. Inches away Kalan could feel the coldness of the brass door handle, something inside her gave her a mental block to continue. Relaxing Kalan stepped away and held her hands, rubbing them as if they were in pain. 'Not yet maybe? It was today after all I saw him' Kalan thought to herself. Sadness came over her as Kalan stepped further and further away from the Undertaker's shop. Now standing in the middle of the road she looked around, no one in sight human nor supernatural. It was quite and tranquil, the stars glimmered without a care in the world and here she was filled with so many confusing and annoying emotions.

Fed up with this feeling Kalan once again took to the sky and landed back at the Phantomhive London estate. Grumpy and agitated Kalan looked at the map once more and made a mental note of where she was going to go on her travels. "With the speed of flight, the travelling shouldn't take long, less than a year at most." She muttered to herself.

"Kalan, you have been gone a long time, everything okay?" Came Reed's voice from the bed. Kalan jumped not realising he was there and walked over with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. Everything is fine, go back to sleep" she said stroking the dog form of Reed. He wagged his tail and relaxed a little.

Before he fell back asleep he muttered in reply "We both know that you being fine is not true"

Kalan sat on the bed knowing damn well that Reed was right. He always is and has been right nine times out of ten. "It's frustrating when you know that a platypus knows better than you" she grumbled to herself. Kalan went back to staring at the map, making as many notes as possible before the morning when she heard a tapping of glass. Looking around she couldn't see anyone at the window. Her heart dropping Kalan went over to the mirror, only to find Malum's reflection staring back at her. Hair as red as flame and a dress that was decorated in stars and universes Malum did not look very pleased.

"Hello. It's been a long time hasn't it." She smirked, but the smirk quickly faded as she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side "Never visit a guy after upsetting him on the SAME DAY" she sighed.

"Ah so it was you who stopped me?" Kalan questioned with a sigh of relief.

"Nah, that was you sweetheart, but you do realise that you did hurt him quite a bit" Malum said, with a twist of her wrist Malum brought the chair from the desk over and they both seated themselves. "I am still quite miffed about you missing your memories, especially those" she added referring to the ones about the Undertaker.

"I don't know why everyone is so weird about my memories, I mean I bet they aren't much, the ones that I DO remember showed that we were great friends and he welcomed me every time I died so Death wasn't so bad! Plus Aita doesn't have time for us anymore" Kalan added with a wink.

Malum sighed "Yes, it's true that Death doesn't really associate with us anymore…"

"That's because of the fuss YOU made" Kalan sneered folding her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"We've changed the subject, you can't just dismiss memories, especially YOU. Sadly because of me you need all the memories and all the strength you can get. I wish it were not so true, but…"

"Alright! Fine! You don't need to go through that jargon every time we do this" Kalan scoffed.

"You need to remember, make it happen okay" Malum said with a disappointed sigh, she felt like she was talking to a child.

"You need to stay away, Sebastian has threatened you already and we don't want any trouble… Well, I don't want any trouble" Kalan warned.

Malum began to chuckle "Yes 'Bessy' will not be too happy should I come out… Although you are very close to being dead again yourself Queen of Mischief!" Malum added a wink as Kalan's eyes went wide.

"Oh Gosh! I forgot about that!" she wheezed and leaped up off the chair to escape through the window when a large red mass covered her escape route.

"You LIED to meeee" came Grell's whiny voice a mix of sadness and anger, he cast out his chainsaw at her in hope of looking threatening

Kalan chuckled underneath her hand covering her mouth. "Oh no I didn't I said it to me I swear! I wouldn't have told you otherwise" she added a wink "Feelings of the heart are a tough wall to break, he won't give in to his feelings for you unless you persist" Kalan edged towards the window as Grell came in and loomed over her, chainsaw getting closer to her face. "Anyway I must dash I forgot something while I was out" she laughed and bounded out of the window and off into the sky, leaving Grell looking very confused and wondered if the chainsaw was beginning to lose its flare.

Reed on the other hand sat up and looked at this stranger in red with great curiosity. "Hello poochy" Grell grinned clocking him on the bed.

Reed's eyes narrowed as he changed into his human-ish form and lounged himself on the bed. "Evening." He raised his brow.

Grell screamed nearly dropping his chainsaw. "WHAT THE HELL… Are… you?" he uttered looking at his new form. Grell raised his brows and gripped his chainsaw tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm with her" he said pointing to the window which Kalan had just escaped from. "My name is Reed and Kalan is… Well if we are to go with the theme of butlers, I guess you can say I am her butler, loyal and closest friend." He added with a wink. Grell's grip on the chainsaw loosened slightly "Please sit and tell me what she has done now" Reed said sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed. Grell's smirk returned as he leaped into bed with another man.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Grell and Reed had become quite good friends during the short period they were together. It wasn't that difficult, Reed was a good being to get along with and got on with nigh on everyone he came across. Reed was slumped across Grell's lap in a husky dog form he was almost asleep from Grell smoothing him when Sebastian opened the door looking intently for someone.

"OH Bessy!" Grell chirped with a shark-toothed grin. He couldn't move due to Reed's weight across his lap, thus forcing him to wave and try to call him over.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Gone. As soon as Grell arrived, she left" Reed's voice sighed as he lifted his head.

Sebastian tutted and narrowed his eyes at the open window "Do you know where she has gone?" he said adjusting his composure.

"I have meow idea" Reed mewed as he transformed into a small black cat and began to rub himself against Sebastian's leg.

"You attention seeker" Sebastian sniffed pretending to ignore Reed. He didn't like that so Reed began to rub himself a little more and mewed louder and more desperate.

"Reelllaxxxx, she won't do anything drastic, I bet she was having fun" Reed cooed. When he realised that Sebastian wasn't going to give him a fuss, he went back to Grell who looked betrayed.

"Bessy, who is she to you?" Grell asked smoothing Reed who began to purr and love every second of it.

"She is trouble and everyone needs to stay away from her" he said but then also added "Malum is not a being to be trifled with"

"Reed you said her name is Kalan!?" Grell retorted with a frown.

Sebastian took advantage of Grell being so obedient and explained who she was and then began to vex on why she was here. Reed had the great pleasure of hearing these things while Kalan was away.

Kalan on the other hand was walking around London when she came to the outer London where buildings were smaller and the smell was less suffocating. Out the far darkness Kalan saw a large building that looked abandoned, curious she went over to have a look. It stood tall and black, the brickwork were still whole. There was still a door which made her even more curious. Inside was pretty much ash, but it still had all its assets like doors and stairs. The first room was quite small and there were small booths either side and two sets of double doors. Two sets of stairs either way leading upwards grabbed her attention, but Kalan pressed through the double doors and it revealed a large auditorium. "Oh gosh! This used to be a theatre!" she squealed joyfully. In front of her were rows and rows of chairs and seats all connected to each other, they looked like they used to be comfy! At the front Kalan saw that there was a section for the orchestra before the stage even began. "Hey… Hey Malum look at this!" Kalan giggled still looking around in awe.

A dark shadow formed itself from Kalan's shadow and it physicalized itself into Malum, the woman Kalan saw in the mirror. "Oh look an old theatre" she chuckled flicking her red hair. "I bet this was the height of entertainment back when it was in use"

Kalan nodded in agreement. "I miss entertaining people. Do you think you could… give it a clean-up? Just the inside, for our pleasure." Kalan asked.

Malum was silent thinking about it "It is in bad shape, but the foundations are still here and sturdy" she said walking around. "I guess I _could_ give it a go. A nice easy challenge after all this time" she grinned feeling the happiness in Kalan's heart.

Malum lifted her arms and began to swish her arms in a sequencing manor. All of a sudden the black and the ash lifted itself like a blanket, it revealed a lavish coating of brilliant red and gold seating and the walls were a darker red with golden yellow curtains. The stage was layered with a dark mahogany flooring, and red curtains.

"I don't understand why it's all so _RED_ " Malum sighed. "I love red but come on, this is a bit much!" she added with a laugh.

"Ah, if I remember correctly we used red because it works well within the theatre and it darkens well when we put the lights out" Kalan remembered, thinking back to when they did entertainment back with Adam and Eve.

"Ah, well I wasn't with you then" Malum added with a wink.

They both observed its new found greatness in silence, taking in the theatre smell and how wonderful it would be to perform again. Kalan left the stage and went to look at the orchestra pit. "MALUM You did the instruments as well!" she screamed back at her with glittering eyes.

She tutted and went to sit on one of the chairs. "Of course, I know how much you love music especially…"

"Violins!" Kalan breathed loudly.

"…Yep exactly" Malum smiled finishing her sentence. "Do you remember how to play?"

Kalan stared at the instruments specifically the violin. "N… No I can't remember" she sobbed. "I can't hear the music" she said and collapsed in a heap in front of it all. "Come to think of it, I haven't heard any music since waking up" Kalan added raising her head and running her fingers through her hair.

Malum lifted her off the floor and guided her towards the exit. "It will stay here for us, we can come back when you remember"

"But we won't be here long. We have to travel remember" Kalan objected and tried to turn back into the auditorium.

"Yes, but you don't really want to go now do you? You don't want to leave Agni or Prince Soma… Even the Undertaker" Malum said suggestively.

"You're right, Agni and Prince Soma have become quite dear to me" she sighed.

"What about the Under-"

"Will you _**PLEASE**_ stop going on about the damn Undertaker." Kalan snapped.

There was a moment of silence as Malum began to feel how Kalan felt about the situation. "I see… Well I shall not bring him up again" and with that, she disappeared back into the shadows leaving Kalan to deal with her own thoughts.

Yet again, Kalan began to think about the Undertaker. "This is ridiculous. People will start to suspect that I am obsessed!" she tssked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kalan didn't know why but she felt terrible. The sun was rising and she was sat on a hilltop that overlooked the landscape, its pink clouds blushing in the morning while the birds went about their morning song. The morning was surprisingly cold but Kalan didn't feel it as she spent all night outside. The thought of going back to the Phantomhive manor was almost sickening to her, "I don't want to deal with interaction" she muttered to herself. Eventually when the sun had risen fully Kalan got up and slunk back into the confines of the theatre. During the day it looked wonderful, even more so than last night when Malum gave it life again, well the inside anyway. Walking through the auditorium Kalan gave a soft smile and sat in front of the orchestral pit, her eyes clocked on the violin. Her hands and fingers began to ache wanting to pick it up and pluck at its strings, but she was not ready yet. Sighing Kalan laid down and feeling her body relax, instinctively she closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew Kalan woke to find that half the day had gone by and feeling just as awful as she did in the morning Kalan went to turn back over and sleep a little more when she heard voices. Children's voices to be exact. Kalan slunk to the windows and she saw that there were many children dressed in old and ragged clothes playing around the outside. Sighing she made her wings disappear, went to the door and very nearly told them to get lost, but there was one child that stopped and stood just outside the entrance to the theatre "Careful Miss! It's dangerous in there!" he said with a soft squeak. There came an echo of agreement from the rest of the children as they gathered around with curious eyes.

Then there was a quiet whisper that grew louder of the colour of her hair. Kalan felt like she was the centre of some freak show when she smiled and then chuckled. "Well good afternoon! You know it isn't good to judge a book by its cover" and Kalan stood to the side and the children gasped as they saw the lavish inside decoration. They began to laugh and ran inside, Kalan looked around and noticed no one was watching and so she closed the doors behind her.

Kalan watched as the children explored the downstairs ticket and waiting room. To their disappointment there was no food there behind the snack stand but they stood waiting excitedly as Kalan stood in front of the auditorium doors. "Hey, you ready to see the inside?" The children gossiped in wonder as Kalan swung open both doors. The kids all ran past and running to the front they sat in the seats and excitedly chattered together.

In the dark shadow behind her Malum whispered "You are going to regret that"

Shrugging Kalan nodded "Most probably, but I will deal with it when I get to it"

Kalan then ran down to the front and asked them what they wanted to do.

"Oh I thought we were going to see someone perform!" A young girl spoke up from the front. The children made a resounding agreement sound as they all looked at Kalan.

Kalan blushed and shook her head "I can't remember how to play! I used to be able to make so much music, but… I can't anymore" she confessed sadly.

"How can you forget!?" Cried a boy in the back who stood and folded his arms. "You are mean!" he added and began to run off, the others followed him out of the auditorium and back outside where the sun was still shining and the weather was cool. Kalan was left alone yet again, abandoned by children.

"You know, you will never be able to replace Adam and Eve. No matter how much you like to try" Malum's voice came from behind her.

"I… I wasn't trying to replace them. I wanted to give myself a purpose. Looking after those children, but, without my music… I am nothing" Kalan sighed dejectedly.

All of a sudden, the doors swung back open again and one of the children came bounding in with a look of panic all over his face. "Miss! Miss! Come help! Karleen has collapsed on the floor! We think she is dead!" he wailed. Breaking out into a run Kalan grabbed his hand and ran outside to the collapsed child. They were all around her as she got there, the echo of pleas to help her were overwhelming. Kalan checked her pulse and made sure she was still breathing.

"She is still breathing, I need to take her to a doctor. Stay inside and I will be back as soon as I can!" Kalan said and tried to usher the children back into the theatre.

"No! We want to help you!" they all replied stubbornly. Kalan's heart dropped, this means she couldn't fly to a doctor, it also meant that there was a large chance she would die while they travelled to the doctors.

There was no time to loose, Kalan started off at a run but Karleen was sobbing "owch, no running" she whispered.

"If I don't then you will probably not make it to the doctors" Kalan whispered.

"No running" she said again. Kalan stopped running and began to quick walk towards the doctor. The longer the travelled, the shorter her breath became. "I can't breathe" Karleen whispered in gasps.

"It's okay, we will be there soon" Kalan said looking behind her to see that the children were still following, but at a distance.

"I know that isn't true. It happened to my sister and my momma. Take me home." She gasped.

Kalan stopped and had a few tears in her eyes. "Are you sure."

Karleen nodded. "Quick while they are still lagging behind" Kalan nodded and with a few turns they had lost the children and was guided by the dying child to her house. It wasn't much of a house, in fact it wasn't a house at all, it was a tiny shed based box that had a door attached to it.

Placing her inside Kalan laid her down in her bed and placed a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Miss, can you stay with me, please?" Karleen asked as Kalan stood up.

"I had planned to" Kalan said closing the door to keep the cold out.

Kalan sat down and Karleen mustered the strength to curl up onto Kalan's lap. "My momma used to sing to me as I went to sleep and now I can sleep and go to see her!" Kaleen whispered "Do you think there are angels in heaven Miss?"

Kalan stayed silent for a while as she smiled. Turning her around Kalan had her fingers to her lips "I will let you in on a little secret. There are plenty of angels in heaven, because I am one" she winked and allowed her wings to show. They were pearl white with a blue hint at the top of each feather, almost as if they had been dip-dyed.

Karleen gasped and began to cry "Miss Angel, will you sing me a song like my momma used to?"

Kalan's eyes began to well up with tears as she looked at this poor child who she doesn't even know and yet here she was crying over her dying body. "Of course, your mother and sister will be waiting for you when you wake" Kalan whispered and touching her forehead Malum used her powers to find and sing the same song her mother sang.

" _Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Papa's/Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Papa's/Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's/Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass…"_

All of a sudden a dark figure came into the home, his glasses glittered in the dying light. Kalan clutched the girl tight and continued to sing as she nodded to the Shinigami who came over and using his extendable weapon thrusted it into the girl. Closing the girls eyes Kalan watched her cinematic record along with him, still singing the lullaby until he was done and only stopped when Karleen had finally gone limp in her arms.

There was silence for a few seconds but he spoke first. "I thought I said not to get in our way." He sniffed.

"She came to me and collapsed in my presence. She asked me to bring her here and stay with her, so I did. Nothing more to it" Kalan responded in kind. And as quick and easy as that he turned to leave. "Will, had Grell returned to you get?"

William T Spears sniffed, adjusting his glasses he shot "No" and leaped into the outside world.

Kalan stood up and carried the lifeless body to the Undertaker.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She didn't meet anyone along the way which was what she wanted, but she was not expecting the welcome party as she opened the door to the Undertaker's parlour.

Kalan held Karleen like a little porcelain doll as she hesitated at the Undertaker's door, but she entered none the less and taking a deep breath Kalan announced herself.

"Undertaker? I bring a present for you?" she sighed, a small smile was drawn on her lips as she removed a lock of hair from Karleen's face. As she lifted her head Kalan noticed that the Undertaker was sat at his desk with the biggest and creepiest smile yet. Around him were the children she had ditched in the street, they did not look happy with her and the corpse she held in her arms.

"Her name is Karleen and she passed away only a few hours ago, she is even still warm" Kalan added placing the dead girl on top of his desk. The Undertaker stood up and his grin never faltered as he leaned over and whispered "Don't think I haven't seen you every time you have attempted to visit me _hihi_ " he chuckled. Kalan went to reply, but nothing happened. Biting her lip Kalan retracted her head with a snort and turned to look at the annoyed group of children.

"You left us!" came one voice which then echoed into a chorus of angry insults. Kalan lifted her hands for silence and then she began her tale. "She wanted me to lose you all so Karleen could pass at her home" she explained.

"But….But we wanted to be with her, you said you could save her!" came another voice that began to get tearful "We lost Karleen because of you"

Kalan was pained to hear that, but she shook it off "Actually, I didn't say I could save her, I said to get her to the Doctors. You lost Karleen because it was time for her to go, even she knew that" Kalan added with a sneer. "Now go home and get some rest, you will need it after today"

The group of children scowled and as a group they disappeared off into the darkness of the street, their eyes glaring at her. "My you do have a way with children…" Came the Undertaker's voice, bringing Kalan back into reality and then realising that she was now alone with him. Turning to face him Kalan sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"When it comes to children. You do have to have a strict side otherwise they will not listen." Kalan mused thinking back to Adam and Eve. The Undertaker chuckled and came around the desk to face her properly. Kalan could feel his green eyes staring at her through his silvery fringe and it was making her uncomfortable. After a few moments of silence Kalan refused to even look at him, tears welled up as she remembered the way Karleen died and how she wanted her to sing to her.

"Kalan…" the Undertaker spoke smoothing her cheek and whispering into her ear. Kalan jumped a little and she moved away from him as if he were about to hurt her.

"I… I better go, you have work you to" she announced and began to head for the door.

The Undertaker went and grabbed her hand pulling her back "Kalan wait…" he began

But at this point Kalan's eyes were streaming with tears "Undertaker I can't… I just can't" she sobbed pulling away from his grip and making a swift exit out of the doorway.

A short expression of frustration could be heard from a mirror in the Undertaker's parlour as Malum came into its view. "Don't worry, she is troubled" she purred to the Undertaker.

"Give it back to her" he demanded.

"Tssk, No way" she replied without allowing him to finish his sentence.

There was a thick silence as the Undertaker clenched his hands and then relaxed them, he span around and chuckled. He picked up the body of Karleen, placed it in a room for an autopsy and closing the curtains he blanked any other remark that came from the fiery redhead.

Kalan sat in the doorway to the auditorium. Her face was stained red and she was clutching the violin, anger and pain bubbled inside her and she didn't know why. Kalan screamed out in anguish and yet it didn't make her feel any better. Setting the violin down, she began to pick up the loose chairs and launch them across the room in hope that it will fulfil her anger issues.

To no avail. Nothing seemed to calm her nerves till she had an idea. Her necklace of the platypus was still connected to Reed "I guess you're still at that house in all your comfort" she scorned. Flicking the pendant it shone a blue colour "Reed, tell Sebastian my location. It bet he still wants revenge for the whole Grell thing"

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" Came Reed's concerned voice.

"I am not in the mood for decisions. Send. Him. Over" she spat back.

Within moments there was a knock at the door. Kalan smirked as she swung the door open from where she stood. Sebastian peeked his head around the corner and the same usual smile welcomed her, oh how that smile was not what she wanted at this moment. Holding her ground Kalan beckoned for the demon to come inside. "Are you alone?" she asked

"Of course, at this time, my Master is fast asleep" he mused. "I'm actually still surprised he's still asleep after an unexpected visit from Grell came about. Now I wonder why that is?" he tried to chide.

"Oh cut the crap demon and fight me" she snarled throwing her hands out she sent a large pulse of energy towards him. Sebastian's agility allowed him to dodge the blow, he landed on the chandelier above her, it was then that he realised it.

"Ah so Malum, it has been awhile since you have seen the mortal light" he chuckled, launching down on top of her and throwing a few silver knives her way. Rolling away Malum shook her hair and the Orange tint drained away from her hair.

"Ahh good to be out if I do say so myself" she grumbled with a wink. Picking up the silver knives Malum laughed as she threw them back at him "You forgot these!"

Sebastian caught them as they hurtled towards him, the speed they were going at the sudden stop made them wobble and jiggle in Sebastian's hands.

Malum clicked her fingers and sent a flame tornado his way as she walked behind it. "You know, I have to admit that I appreciate everything you did for Kalan, you really are one hell of a butler, but you forgot one thing and that was me."

"I didn't know who it was till it was too late, even then, curiosity kills the cat" Sebastian comments with a smooth grin as he ripped off a curtain and curling it around so it created a wind that got rid of the fire storm.

"Satisfaction is mean to bring it back, but you will die tonight" Malum chuckled launching herself at the distracted demon and choke slamming him into the wall. They both went back with a bash, knocking the wall in and leaving a whole where Sebastian connected with the brickwork.

"Why do I have to die? Surely you can find someone of your own status to kill" Sebastian taunted as he got back up and dusted off the wall from his clothes.

Malum's face contorted into rage as she screamed and sent another pulse towards him. This time it hit and Sebastian was pinned to the wall

Meanwhile Kalan was still staring at the violin she held, sobbing her evening away, the area changed colour from black with a red hue to white and grey background. Kalan didn't notice as she was so absorbed in her thoughts and sadness. All of a sudden the white and grey disappeared and The Undertaker was in front of Kalan. Jumping up in shock Kalan blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. "Undertaker?" she whispered through tears. At that moment she realised, she was looking at his reflection. Looking around her again she dropped the violin and realised that SHE was inside the mirror and the Undertaker was in the outside world.

"Kalan what are you doing in my mirror? _hihihi_ " he chuckled. The Undertaker looked as if he was about to get ready for bed, his long jacket was unbuttoned so you could see flashes of his chest.

Kind of distracted Kalan looked away embarrassed "Ummhh Ahhh… I don't know, I remember running to the…" she trailed off, Kalan didn't want anyone to know of the theatre she had found with Malum… "Malum, oh god it's Malum, she has taken control!" she panicked.

As she said this she felt a large stabbing pain, screaming in agony Kalan dropped to the floor clutching her shoulder. The Undertaker went to help but remembered that she was in the mirror and she saw his face and his hands suction cupped to the glass. "If I wasn't in pain that would have been hilarious but ACK!" she screamed again.

"Kalan! Where is she?" came a different side to the Undertaker, one which she hasn't seen before. Looking up Kalan saw that he didn't wear a grin, he wore a soft smile and he was holding his Death scythe.

"Is that… I mean, Malum is at the theatre just outside of town. Undertaker she is holding something from me. She isn't telling me everything, what is she hiding from me?" Kalan called as the Undertaker turned to leave.

"Memories" he said quietly before disappearing into the darkness and leaving Kalan alone with nothing but a violin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Malum had been having fun with Sebastian, they both bounced about the theatre like bouncy balls, dodging each other's attacks with swift ease. "You dance pretty well for a demon" Malum commented as she stood at the top of the stage looking down at Sebastian. "I haven't had this much fun in centuries" she said launching a set of fire shaped snakes to his throat.

They both knew that they were not going full out in power, it was pointless as Malum was a being beyond his power, and she knew that too. After all, Malum wasn't out to kill Sebastian, just toy with him a bit letting her anger out.

"What does Kalan think of this?" Sebastian chided as he dodged the snakes and disappeared into the shadows.

Malum tutted and frowned "She hasn't got a choice when I am literally oozing power right now" Malum boasted. Around her neck Sebastian noticed that she wore a necklace that looked like a cinema tape, it began to wriggle around when Malum stood still

"I see Kalan hasn't got all of her memories back as she?" Sebastian attempted to change the subject.

"Ah you can see it can you?" Malum snorted looking down to the tape. Sebastian seized this moment and threw knives at her, Malum heard them singing through the air but chose to ignore them. One hit her in the thigh and another by the hip. Suddenly a scream of pain echoed around them as Kalan bellowed out in pain in the surrounding mirrors.

" _Ohhh_ Kalan didn't like that!" Malum awed as she ripped the knives out of her. "Three wounds and I don't even get the pain… She does" Malum chuckled darkly walking over to the demon. "Demons have gotten better with their weapons. But you still have far to go as a race" she winked handing him the knives and walking away.

Sebastian was about to object when Malum came flying past him and in an instant she disappeared into the orchestra pit with a crash and a pang of the infected instruments. Blinking a few times he then looked back to see what knocked her backwards. A tall figure stood in the doorway and the echo of his laughter confirmed his shape.

"Undertaker?" Sebastian frowned

The Shinigami stepped forwards into the room giggling to himself " _hihihihi_ Sebastian? What are you…? _Ohhh_ I wondered what was keeping her busy and now I understand why Kalan is bleeding" he muttered with his usual grin. "You go back to your Earl and forget what happened here" he mused and lifting his fringe out of the way he gave Sebastian a wink. For the first time ever Sebastian saw the luminous green eyes of the Shinigami. Without his fringe the Undertaker looks ready for business as he frowns and glares towards Malum who had just crawled out of the orchestra pit. "Oh and get Reed here as well" The Undertaker added before launching himself at Malum, his death scythe ready for the swing.

Kalan was curled up on the floor, bleeding from her shoulder, thigh and hip. Sobbing on the floor she endlessly called for the Undertaker to come back. " _Don't leave me… Please_ " she uttered. There was silence for a long time until Kalan began to wonder where Reed had gotten to. Crawling to the mirror Kalan begged that the mirror showed her the person she was looking for.

' _How else did Malum do it?'_ She thought to herself. Then the mirror began to change and it showed Reed in his dog form laying sound asleep upon a set of legs. Seeing the red chainsaw Kalan assumed it was Grell, or she hoped it was. Using the mirror as a leaning post Kalan stood up and began to call. "Reed… REED!" Kalan called banging on the mirror. He did not stir but the set of legs did. "Grell… GRELL!" Kalan screamed banging again on the mirror. He lazily lifted himself and looked around to see what the noise was. "Grell the mirror" she sobbed "I'm in the mirror"

Grell rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on his face. It was then that he let out a girlish scream and pointed to her. Reed finally woke up as he toppled onto the floor, he let out a gruff exclaim of unhappiness as he glared at Grell. But that all left as he noticed Kalan in the mirror, bleeding. Immediately he changed to his human form and began to ask questions.

"Shut up you damned fool. We need those bracelets." Kalan cussed. "Is this where you have been all this time? Whoring?"

"WHORING!? I'll have you know…" Grell began defensively but Reed stopped him as launched himself out of the window and transformed into an albatross. Flying into the distance he didn't look back as Kalan collapsed onto her knees in pain. Grell knelt beside the mirror and watched her with great curiosity.

"Undertaker you brute!" Malum seethed as she launched him backward with an energy pulse. Tending to her hair and brushing it back Malum began to walk forward. "I was just beginning to like you, but then you had to go and ruin it" she tutted. Feeling a strand of hair that had fallen from her head Malum gripped it tight and then launched it from her hands, it morphed into a fire snake that nearly gripped him around the ankle. Luckily, he swerved out of the way and threw himself back at her. Malum jumped out of the way but was send backwards and rooted to the back of the stage. He threw four blades, one for each limb, growling Malum recognised the blades.

" _HOW_ did you even get them?" she spat through her teeth.

The Undertaker strolled over in his own time, swinging his death scythe around and whistling a tune. "Oh _these_? Sleight of hand is a skill set you learn over the years. Kalan was completely oblivious _hihi_ " he chuckled

"Or you could say she was distracted by something… But what I wonder. Ah well, she will never find out" Malum chided, trying to pull away from the blades. Sebastian looked on in amusement, but wondered why the Undertaker was able to hit her so easily and yet he struggled.

Those blades are made from a particular material that was only given to Angels in the beginning. Kalan began to take these blades from the dead angels when the war was going on and used them for her own weapons. This was before she became an Archangel and had a stronger weapon given to her. Although she uses this blade the most, Kalan never forgets to carry these around with her at all times.

While Sebastian was thinking the Undertaker had put his death scythe up underneath her throat " _Hehehehahahah_ Do you really think you can kill me? Remember the last time this happened?" Malum guffawed in his face.

"Give it back." He asked simply, there was no malice in his voice, but there was also no laughter.

The necklace Malum had been wearing was gone and grinning wildly Malum chortled and replied with a short and sweet "No"

Losing his patience the Undertaker slammed his hand underneath her neck and began to rush her throat. Malum's laughter quickly became chokes and screams. The strong posture had disappeared and tears were streaming down her face. His grip became tighter and lifting her head he realised he was strangling the wrong woman. "KALAN!" he uttered removing his hand immediately.

Gasping for breath Kalan screamed out to him she sobbed. Sebastian came over and went to remove the blades when Kalan screamed out at him "NO! Reed has gone to get the bracelets. Keep her busy" Kalan wheezed. Sebastian was confused but the Undertaker knew what to do and grinned a mischievous grin.

"Sebastian, let's play a game" he began to chuckle and stepped back from Kalan. They waited as Kalan wheezed and twitched from the wounds.

"Sorry about those" Sebastian said referring to the knives he had thrown at her.

"Don't be. She deserves it" Kalan said sadly lolling her head downwards.

"Why are you sorry Sebastian? You are the one who threw it at us after all…" came the snarky reply of Malum. She lifted her head back up and the sad face of Kalan had distorted back to the angry face of Malum. Her eyes glittered from the gold and green to a dark orange and red. Malum snarled and stood up straight, you could hear a crunch from where the joints in her shoulder ground together. "Now I am disappointed." She added.

"You seem less playful now Malum…" the Undertaker pointed out. Malum laughed in reply and Sebastian tensed himself ready to attack when needed. "Relax Sebastian, she can't get out from that" he taunted and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Narrowing her eyes Malum forced her hands out and away from the blades as they still stuck to the wall. Bending over Malum then removed the blades from her feet and collected the others. "I wish I could still have been playful, but you really pissed me off now" she said staring at the blades in her hand. The Undertaker remained where he was cool and calm while Sebastian was very much on edge.

"How many times have we come back to this conclusion Undertaker?" Malum asked as her dress went from Kalan's white simple design to something out of this world. Literally. As Sebastian watched her dress faded out of existence and it was if he was looking into a portal to the end of the universe. Dark purples, blues and black swirled around stars that glittered like diamonds, then the nebula began to engulf Malum's body and it swirled up and around in a pillar of clouds. Now the Undertaker began to step backwards tutting.

"Now now Malum, this is unfair. The past should stay in the past, right? _Hihihi_ and showing part of your true self you know how this will affect the balance of the world?" the Undertaker began, he began to panic slightly as he annoyed her a little too much it seems.

As if on cue the window smashed and a large albatross entered the scene and shining blue he appeared in his human self, holding a silver band in his mouth.

"KALAN!" he cried to the void. There was obviously no answer and Sebastian gave him a look of utter stupidity.

"She isn't there anymore!" he went to explain but Reed wasn't having any of it. Changing form again he became a Fennec fox and darted off into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Reed dashed into the void leaving Sebastian and the Undertaker to deal with Malum and her ever spreading Nebula.

Deep inside Reed could barely see anything, it was as if he had just entered an extreme blizzard, except the blizzard were stars and gasses you would find out in space. "KALAN!" he shouted as he pressed forwards. Nothing. No answer, not even a sarcastic reply from Malum. This was bad, very bad and Reed felt a pang of guilt explode inside his body. He had left her all alone for a wonderful evening of attention from Grell.

What was he thinking! He should have gone after her as soon as she bounded out of that window! But this was no time for regrets, Malum was getting out of hand and if he didn't move quickly, she would consume everything. Reed began to wander aimlessly in the void, while winds blew around him at frightening speeds. Then he had an idea. He morphed his head into a bat and began to feel around for Kalan's signals. There were no signs life that he could sense, but there was an odd shape to his right. Buckling down and running straight for the shape it revealed Kalan was on the floor unconscious. Blood had pooled around her and from above the faint figure of Malum was standing in front of Kalan, her arms above her head, guiding and encouraging the void, her true self. Transforming into a human, Reed grabbed Kalan by the wrists and flipped her onto her back.

"KALAN!" he yelled, his voice was hoarse from all the calling he had done. But in her eyes, no one was there, she was vacant, a glossy sheen was over her face and as much as he didn't want to, Reed gave her a slap in attempt to wake her. "KALAN!" he yelled again.

Malum's face snapped back as she saw Reed comforting Kalan. A large nebula hand formed and reached over, picking him up like he was nothing. Holding him in her hand Malum grinned. "Nice try 'loyal friend' where have you been these past hours?" she sneered.

"If you want to fight me, do it. Don't stand about gloating." He demanded wriggling in her hand. The nebula stopped growing as Malum began to roar with laughter.

"Me fight YOU? Reed you are a funny being. A Shinigami and a Demon couldn't take me on, what makes you think that you can, and win?" Malum challenged.

"Because to exist you need Kalan. She is _dying_ from the blood loss you are causing by fighting with Sebastian and the Undertaker. I on the other hand, will live even when Kalan is not. In the end I will always win" he said confidently with a smirk.

Malum paused before glaring at the sorry excuse of a body that lay at her feet. Most of the nebula died out, but Malum's hair and dress still flowed with its dark nebula essence. A click of her fingers and Kalan's wounds were healed and the blood returned to her body. Kalan began to stir on the floor and the Undertaker rushed to see if she was alright. Malum sneered at this gesture and turned her back on them all.

"Where do you think you are going?" came the croaky but 'just about conscious' voice of Kalan. Malum paused and began to chuckle.

" _WE_ , are going away from here and away from _HIM_ " Malum said referring to the Undertaker.

"No, _WE_ are staying right here for now while I recuperate and while you return to me what you stole" Kalan replied.

Malum turned with a frown "What do you m-" Her face dropped as she saw the silver band that Kalan was a few moments away from clicking into place. "Kalan stop!" she called. Pausing, Kalan looked up and glared from afar as Malum took a few steps towards her.

"What?"

"Do you really want to do that?" Malum asked not taking her gaze of the band.

Kalan scoffed and raised her brows. "I think you know the answer to that you selfish quim"

"Something tells me you're angry" Malum joked with a faint smile.

"Angry? Father didn't give me enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you" Kalan scorned clicking the band onto her wrist.

Tutting Malum felt a surge of pain as if half of her life's energy was sucked away from her. Malum also noticed that the silver band was also chained onto her as well as Kalan. "You are a fool for putting on that band."

With the help of Reed, Kalan stormed over to Malum and slapped her face knocking her backwards "Only because YOU brought me to that conclusion. YOU started all of this! YOU got me angry, YOU started that fight with Sebastian. YOU are the reason why I can never have anything good in my life!" Kalan screamed in her face. Malum scrambled over and sat on one of the only theatre chairs still standing, she looked as if she were a naughty school child.

"I can't believe a being like her can be so childish and immature!" she cursed herself as she began to walk away from Malum, throwing away Reed's help in the process. With a sigh Reed transformed into mist and became one with the platypus necklace Kalan wore. The Undertaker leant on his death scythe and sighed, apparently Kalan and Malum had forgotten he and Sebastian were still present. Kalan's attention was turned to them both and sheepishly she went over to them "I am really sorry for everything that's happened. I guess being a physical entity after all these centuries got to her brain" Kalan chuckled not looking at the men, but at the silver band around her wrist.

"This band, what does it do exactly?" Sebastian asked grabbing her wrist.

"It contains her. It gives me the power to control her powers, even though Malum is possessing my body, God long ago stopped her from destroying my existence. She is too much for me to handle, even on a good day." She chuckled snatching back her wrist. Looking over to the fiery red head Kalan sighed "Now I remember why I wanted to get rid of my memories" she looked back to Sebastian and the Undertaker with a grin.

"You know, you said that last time _hihihi_ " The Undertaker chuckled leaning on the scythe a little more.

"I… I did?" Kalan blinked. "Wait, you were there?" she added in puzzlement.

The Undertaker's smile faltered a little, gripping his scythe he glared at Malum who shifted in her seat awkwardly. Narrowing her eyes Kalan beckoned her towards them. Being only too obedient Malum sauntered over, her eyes darted around the auditorium in hope of finding another point of interest. Kalan folded her arms and rapped her fingers on her arm. Like a naughty school girl Malum hung her head, her arms behind her back and she looked miserable.

"Malum do not make me ask you" Kalan demanded. "You have been keeping this away from me as well as other things. Considering the carnage you have caused, don't you think you better behave?"

Malum seemed to get a little more miserable and looked at the floor. Were there tears forming around her eyes? The fire and malice had gone from this being, she was back to being in the normal green hued dress and her fine fire red hair.

"Kalan, please don't make me give them back?" she begged.

Kalan's anger faltered as she felt the misery and envy that came from Malum. "You are an all-powerful being and yet, you are jealous? I don't understand." Kalan blinked.

The Undertaker chuckled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. " _Hihi_ Malum I think it is time." He said, his usual smile this time was wide and tooth filled. For a Shinigami and a guy who spends his days around dead people, he sure had good teeth.

Malum brought her hands around and she held onto something with all her might. "They have been a pain to control anyways" she sniffed and opened her hand.

Inside were the last remaining memories Kalan owned. They shot forwards and almost strangled her as Kalan breathed them in like gas. Malum began to walk away and climbing the walls, she faded into nebula and expanding to the roof. Kalan collapsed to the floor and begun to cough. She began to glow while the memories made their way back into place. When it all faded Kalan was breathing heavily and she attempted to stand, but she wobbled and fell to the floor. Looking around she saw the Undertaker's belted boots and stroked them with care. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "*Argentum pulchra metit…" Kalan whispered

The Undertaker knelt down and moved her hair out of the way and looked at her questioningly. Helping her up to her feet she cleared her throat and held his jaw in her hands. "I said argentum pulchra metit!" and brought her face close to his "I understand your frustration now" she added in a whisper.

The Undertaker grinned and began to chuckle "So you finally remember eh *2 qui obliti _hihi_ " He replied leaning in towards her. Kalan denied him and pulled away teasingly and stared at Sebastian.

"I don't know how I can even begin to apologise for everything I have done." She announced.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You can start by not showing up again" he said with a smirk.

"Of course. I expected nothing less from a demon" she smirked back.

Kalan then looked up to the nebula on the roof and sighed "Could you give us a moment please?" she asked Sebastian and Undertaker.

Sebastian raised a brow and snorted "I am going back to my Lord, I have wasted enough time being here" he announced and proceeded to leap out of one of the broken windows.

The Undertaker placed a hand on her shoulder, gave it a quick squeeze and whispered "Don't be long. We have unfinished business to attend to" and made a slow walk out of the auditorium.

Kalan sat in a seat next to Malum who had come down from the roof and they were silent for a while. The place was a mess and Kalan was pretty sure that it was in a worse state than how they found the building. Holes were smashed in the walls, the curtains and decorations were ripped and frayed. The stage was nothing more than splintered wood and the instruments were non-existent.

"Malum…" Kalan began but Malum raised a hand.

"Don't you dare apologise because it is I who needs to do so." She butted in. "I am not sure if you remember, probably, now you have all your memories but when we first 'merged' together, that moment when Lucifer said those words everything changed. The balance of the world kind of erupted and if it wasn't for God, nothing would probably exist…" Malum began.

"I remember, but vaguely. I was in so much pain and agony that everything happened in a blur" Kalan grinned.

"Hah yeah, good times… Well for me anyway." Malum chuckled and nudged Kalan in the arm. They both broke out into a giggle "Well, when God silenced me, we all knew that keeping me contained was going to be a hard job. Especially whenever we see the Morning Star himself." Kalan remained silent when talking about Lucifer, her emotions were unexplainable when it came to him.

"But anyway, this band. As much as I despise its existence is a blessing. It acts as a source of a Zen zone for me, if that even makes sense"

Kalan nodded "I understand. What I don't is why you refused to give me my memories of me and the Undertaker."

Malum glanced over to her with an envious look. "Isn't it obvious? I hate how close you and the Undertaker are. I get jealous when you two are together, in life and in death!" she complained. "As a being of… power, I can never have or own something like that. Being connected to you I have to endure the human emotion and that is what sends me over the edge of anger and sorrow and all that… nonsense!" Malum went on in a huff. "All this power I have comes across as anger and this band helps me control it."

Kalan shifted in her seat awkwardly. "I am sorry, but I am sure if you let him, the Undertaker could love you as well…?" Kalan suggested.

"Don't be fucking stupid. Let's agree to disagree and we can get on with this life." Malum smiled, standing up and holding out her hand for Kalan to shake.

Cocking her head to the side Kalan raised herself up and knocking Malum's hand out of the way she launched herself into a hug.

"You know I prefer hugs" she muttered.

For the first time since they had both been awake, Malum relaxed and hugged Kalan back.

"Now, let's get this place tidy" Malum laughed and with a flick of her wrists, the theatre went back to its old self. The walls became whole again and the chairs returned to normal.

Malum was busy with tidying when she looked back to Kalan who was watching her with a sense of contentment. Then she flicked her wrist and sent Kalan into the air and delicately placed her on the floor in front of the door. "You have a date to go to" Malum winked and clenching her hand Kalan's dress that had been torn from all the chaos fixed itself and shone back to its glittering white hue, her hair that had become matted and messy was combed back into its fine tight curls. A wonderful pale green sash knitted itself around Kalan's waist as she was about to open the door.

The door on the other hand had become more extravagant than she remembered. Its large oak doors were dyed in gold and shone with a red-ish gleam. Kalan made her exit and entered the night to tend to her unfinished business with the Undertaker.

*My Beautiful Silver Reaper

*2 forgotten one


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The doors swung open and Kalan was greeted with a beautiful landscape. The night was in full swing, the stars glittered like diamonds and the moon shone high in the cloudless sky in all her glory. The Moon's light cast a mysterious glow along the hillside and as Kalan made her way out from the theatre she spotted a shiny glint over on the hill top and assumed that it was the Undertaker.

Kalan began to walk towards the shimmer and as soon as she got closer Kalan realised that the Undertaker was purposely shining his scythe in her eyes. Chuckling Kalan covered her eyes till she got to him and his giggle echoed around her "Hihihi, you made it"

"Yeah, Malum kicked me out here" she winked and sat next to him. "Now, what did you want to t-?"

"How much do you remember?" he asked almost immediately cutting her off from her sentence.

Kalan blinked and smiled at her old friend. "Everything. Malum has kept her word and I have every memory back"

The Undertaker tutted "That's not what I meant."

Blushing red Kalan bit her lip. "Of course I remember that. Do you still remember how we met? Back when you were human?"

The Undertaker began to giggle again "I try to forget my human life, but that… Now that is a precious memory." He chuckled.

"Hey! Only because we got so drunk…"

"Excuse you, but I recall that you were the one to get that drunk. I was the one to look after you." The undertaker butted in, and covering her mouth with his hand.

"It isn't my fault I am affected by ale" Kalan murmured through his hand.

There was a happy silence between then as they reflected on that nights shenanigans. Kalan being young and human, no memory of being an angel had stumbled on a tavern where the Undertaker had been brooding in the corner watching all the fun happening in the middle. Kalan had surprised him with a drink and she made him talk to her, increasingly they became good friends. When the bar closed, Kalan was very, very drunk and the Undertaker was not far off either. She had convinced him to go with her to the beach. That is where Undertaker and Kalan became quite intimate. The rising of the sun had prohibited them from becoming fully intimate.

"You know, that was the first time I had been to Wales and I spent the first night of my holiday, drunk with you." He said out loud breaking the silence.

"Ehhh do you regret it though?"

"Not really. It was a good night, but I couldn't work the next day!" he laughed.

There was another silence and it went from happiness to a sad and sorrowful one. There was one subject that they didn't want to bring up, but someone had to sometime.

"That day years ago. I'm sorry I put you through that." Kalan announced.

The Undertaker was silent but seeing a green sheen in the corner of her eye meant that he was looking directly at her. "I shouldn't have asked you, but I trusted you and I knew you would do it painlessly and quickly."

"I won't do it again." He announced bluntly.

"I understand-"

"Not even if the Morning Star himself came down"

Kalan clenched her hands into fists, but she remained silent. Turning to him she saw in his eyes that he meant every single word. Tears formed in her eyes and the seriousness in the Undertaker's face softened.

"I lost you twice, I won't do it again. Come here dearie" he said and embraced her in his arms. She wrapped hers around him as well, they stayed like that till Kalan felt better. The Undertaker gave her a few pokes and prods to her sides to make her laugh.

"Nanaahhh noo stahhhp" she cried and wiggled away.

"Now that is out of the way, how about a cup of tea at my place?" he offered.

"Will there be those biscuits?" she asked

The Undertaker gave a mischievous grin and began to walk away. Kalan gave a yip of joy and proceeded after him linking her arm around his. Along the way Kalan noticed that the group of children from a while back were cuddled in the corner of a street, trying to keep warm and sleep. Feeling a twang of guilt Kalan went up to them and offered them food and shelter in the theatre.

"I'll be back soon!" she said as she walked away with the Undertaker who kept silent and grinned.

The night went too quickly for everyone's tastes, Kalan sauntered back to the theatre at the rising of the sun as the Undertaker had fallen asleep. She took it upon herself to lay him to sleep and when she entered the theatre, she was greeted to the un-happy face of Malum.

"Children. You told them to come HERE for food and shelter… seriously?" she scorned with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Mooooootthhheerrr. I did, after seeing Karleen die in my arms I will not have theirs on my conscience too." She explained.

"I'm going to assume that was the girl you plonked on the Undertaker's desk?"

"I didn't 'Plonk' her anywhere! I placed her, gently, in the Undertaker's care" Kalan tutted.

Malum gave a giggle as she walked away and showed her where the children lay sleeping, warm and comfortable.

When they woke Kalan greeted them with warm cups of milk. There and then Kalan offered them to stay here as a home. Needless to say, they agreed and as the author I'd love to say


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Since Kalan had taken the children under her wing things didn't change much. She continually met up for evenings with the Undertaker and once or twice managed to see Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian. But if there was one thing she loved most was when Agni and Prince Soma visited. The children loved them so much, like long lost uncles that brought home many strange tales and exquisite foods.

Kalan, Malum, Agni and Prince Soma had taught the four children much in the few years.

The eldest was a blonde haired green eyed book-worm named Devon. He enjoyed Kalan's company and regularly took long walks with her around London and fairly often to Wales.

Second was Rebecca a curly light brown beauty who was fascinated by Malum and looking after the Theatre, keeping it in pristine condition. Her eyes of sky blue haunted the theatres halls at night as she enjoyed the darks peaceful atmosphere.

Thirdly was Thomas and Martha who spent a lot of times flitting between the theatre and staying with Agni and Prince Soma. They enjoyed the Indian culture and spent most of their time following Agni. Being twins they shared the same wavy jet black hair and one blue eye and the other a splatted mixture of greens. Martha had left eye green and right eye blue, whereas Thomas' eyes were the other way around.

All the children were all about the same age, 18 but Devon was borderline 20 years old.

All together they came as a family to put on little productions in the theatre, ranging from the famous plays to new and upcoming artists. With all the money they had saved, they allowed themselves to book tickets for the Campania. Kalan was a bit unnerved when she thought about getting inside a large metal box to sail to another country, but she ignored those feelings for her adoptive children. Kalan didn't tell anyone about this trip, not even the Undertaker.

When the time came for them to leave, Kalan left a note for the people at the theatre to tell them of their absence. She also wrote one for Agni and Prince Soma and a special one for the Undertaker.

Boarding the ship Kalan never knew how many people would be there and Devon constantly had to convince her that it would be fine and they would survive. "What could go wrong?" he would chuckle. Dipping and dodging the large swarms of people they finally managed to get to their room. It was a large space that luckily only fitted her family. Kalan added in all her pennies and pounds to make sure they had their own space. Sitting down and watching as they left the dock, Kalan's stomach began to whirl. But with great strength she forced her body not to expel what was in her stomach so they decide to go for a wonder. Kalan had remained unchanged in her features so she looked like the nanny or carer of these, now, young adults.

It was very strange for Kalan not to know anyone as she usually knew everybody around her. The ship was very large and they all had a load of fun trying to find their way around without getting lost.

Upon the second day of voyage Devon took them all on a tour using the book he bought and then they found themselves at the captain's brig where they all were welcomed in and shown around. Devon, Thomas and Martha decided to stay and watch as they were shown how to sail the ship and how to chart a map.

Rebecca and Kalan took their leave and wandered around the ship some more. They ate some food in the wealthy area and took a trip to the poorer area to dance and drink merrily.

For a while, this continued Rebecca and Kalan were left to their own devices, which was fine for them as no one was really tied to each other but they did stay for a few lessons before disappearing to the Captain's brig.

Once during lunch when Kalan was alone, the Captain came over to Kalan to congratulate her on how clever Devon and the rest were. "Most of the journey had been governed by them, well, they had the ideas but we tweaked it a little as they are still learning." He chortled.

"Oh thank you Captain. Just to make sure that they aren't being a nuisance. Are you sure they are alright being there with you and the rest of the crew?" she asked, clearly concerned "I don't want them stopping you and the crew from doing their job."

The captain sat next to her and leaned in close. "Madame, they are part of the crew now, if anything they are helping us do our job." And gave a wink before nodding his head and leaving.

Kalan always heard what they had to say at the end of the day, during tea and just before bed. How getting the tickets to the Campania was the best thing they saved for and how Kalan was the best for taking them and thanking her for all she has done for them.

Once they had all gone to bed and were fast asleep Kalan stood out on the desk with Malum by her side, sharing a bottle of wine together. The sun was setting and the clouds were a luscious pink and purple. Sighing with peacefulness they watched the sun set and the transformation from day to night. "That never gets old" Kalan mused, sipping from her glass.

"Yes, that is true, but I miss being on land and our theatre. And Agni and Soma." Sighed Malum.

"I know, me too. I don't know how the Earl can find them so annoying. They are so pleasant to be around" Kalan sighed remembering how distant he is when Soma and Agni are brought up.

A gentleman dressed in white with light blonde hair approached them. "Evening ladies." He announced.

"Evening S- Viscount Druitt." Kalan adjusted herself and gave a little curtsy for respect.

"Oh please my little swan, no need for form- Kalan?" he blinked recognising her. "W...What are you doing here?" he asked.

The Viscount regularly attended evenings at the theatre and had become good associates being fans of the arts. She knew very well what he was capable of after Sebastian and Ciel told her what he has done in the past. Baring that in mind she always tread carefully when it came to her children and him.

"My children and I managed to save enough money to gain tickets to this wonderful ship. It was also Devon's treat to becoming a young man." Kalan added rather motherly, more motherly than she meant to.

"Excuse me, talking of Devon, I will go and check on them" Malum smiled and began to take her leave. Kalan gave her a look of 'Don't you dare leave me' but it was too late. Malum had disappeared back inside sniggering. She had come up with a hilarious story of how the Viscount wanted to court her. Kalan denied such accusations but the evidence was becoming more and more obvious.

"What brings you here Aleistor?" she asked insisting on there not being a silence between them. "Oh and you know I am no swan. I am a Pheonix!" she cooed poking him in the chest before flicking her large mass of hair behind her causing a wave down the rest of its length.

He chuckled and sipped from his glass. "I am here on business my little Pheonix" he announced and raised his glass to the stars before realising he had finished its contents.

"Business on a ship like this? You certainly intrigue me" Kalan replied filling his glass with more wine. The viscount gave her a look of bliss as she called him intriguing.

"Surely you're not only here for your children right?" he asked pulling her close.

Giving him an odd look Kalan nodded. "My children and their safety are priority over everything" she said with a cautious tone.

"Yeeesss, you said that the first time I asked you to join me for dinner" he said pained by her rejection.

Giggling Kalan placed her head on his chest and sighed "I do enjoy your company Aleistor but sadly not in that way. A best friend or brother sort of way." She tried to explain in a way that wouldn't set him off on a dramatic rampage. Again. "My heart belongs to someone else"

"At least come to dinner with me as a friend then?" he announced.

"Tomorrow for lunch" She offered.

There was a large hesitation before he replied "How about a late night supper now?" he said looking at his pocket watch. "Business calls tomorrow"

Kalan hummed for a moment. Downing the last of her wine she slammed the glass on the table before taking him by the hand and leading him towards the dining area.

"Come on then you pain in my side" she laughed. Druitt allowed him to be dragged, elegantly, by Kalan to the dining room. There were a small amount of people eating which was great for Kalan. She didn't want to be seen dining with the viscount as much as she enjoyed his company.

Supper went smoothly and it was actually really enjoyable for Kalan. No one turned up to bother them and it was well into the night before they retired to bed. Kalan before leaving turned to the Viscount "I had a lot of fun tonight. We should do it again sometime. I hope business goes well tomorrow" and placed her lips on his cheek and left before he could say anything.

Dashing away she didn't want to see or hear his reaction so she quickly darted back to the room where Malum sat reading one of Devon's books, she smirked and sipped on the bottle of wine, clearly giving up on the dainty glass.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

While everyone had gone back to the Captain's brig, Rebecca included Kalan sat down to breakfast herself. While she was munching away on a slice of toast someone familiar walked past her and she blinked. "S...Sebastian?" she called out standing up a little.

Like lightening Sebastian span around with a tray in his hands with a few items for the little Lord.

"Kalan." He stated with a small smile.

"How are you? Wait. You're not here for leisure are you?" she asked, knowing about Ciel being the Queen's watchdog.

He walked up to her and shook his head "I'm afraid we aren't"

There was a sigh in her voice as she nodded to him "Then I will let you get on. It was good to see you, even if brief." She smiled.

Sebastian chuckled and nodded "You too" as soon as he got the things he needed, Sebastian disappeared.

Now mulling over her cup of tea (never coffee) she wondered what could be going on, on a ship like this? "Grim Reapers? Nahh we'd know if there were deaths on the ship." She said out aloud to Malum who had made an appearance. At once Kalan sat upright and blinked. "I need to go to the brig"

"Kalan sit down you paranoid bunch of feathers." Malum said demanding she sat down. Doing as she was told Kalan seated herself again. "Do you think it could be Viscount Druitt?" Malum went on.

Kalan shrugged "I don't know, he did say he had business on the ship." They sat in silence, thinking of all the possibilities but only came to one conclusion, Viscount Druitt. "It isn't our problem, so no point worrying about it."

The morning went by without a problem, by lunchtime Kalan was half way through her afternoon tea there was a flash and the lights flickered on and off for a couple of seconds then fell silent. Kalan wasn't sure what happened but everyone was oblivious to it. There were small murmurings of a storm and a few mentioned faulty lights but Kalan knew different, something was wrong.

Kalan shot up, after finishing her scone of course, and ran to the Captain's brig. Rebecca came out with a happy smile on her face. "Hi Mother, what's the matter? You look perplexed" she asked.

"There was a flash and the lights began to flicker I… I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay" she chuckled running her fingers through her hair awkwardly. "I'm going to sleep, be safe. Rebecca before I go, make sure you and your brothers find weapons. Something doesn't feel right. Call me paranoid but do it please." Kalan demanded and began to walk away.

"Yes Mother." Stated Rebecca oddly. Doing as she was told Rebecca passed on the message to her other siblings.

Kalan went back and laid down on the bed. Incredibly she managed to close her eyes and she fell into a comatose state. It wasn't sleeping exactly but to any other person, she was asleep.

The next thing Kalan knew she was being woken up to a large bang down the hallway. Sitting upright Kalan stared at the clock. Two hours she had been asleep and yet no one was back. Kalan still had that uneasy feeling of something bad happening. Opening the door there was nothing in the hallway apart from a broken vase. Sighing a little she pressed on to get a drink, or to find someone at least.

Kalan couldn't find a single person still she came to a dark hallway. The lights had been smashed, the only source of light was coming from the next room, the other side of a wooden door. "I swear, if anyone jumps out to scare me, I am going to throttle them" she warned. Walking down the hallway, her skin rose and prickled with anticipation. Thankfully nothing jumped out at her and through the window Kalan could see people the other side. Kalan opened the door and went to announce her arrival. But as they turned around Kalan could see they had blood dripping from their mouths and speech was broken. Their eyes were pure white and with crooked hands they crawled towards her.

"What… WHAT?" Kalan exclaimed as they neared her. Usually Kalan kept her blades in her sleeves, but this day she had placed it in her shoe. Grabbing drastically for her blade she began cutting and slicing her way through the people, making sure none were alive before… Re-killing them?

One she was done Kalan observed them, the one she was looking at had been dead for at least three weeks. That must mean they had been storing dead bodies on the ship before it even set sail. "That's gross" she winced backing away from all the bodies.

"Yeah, I can agree with that." Malum voice behind her.

"Go and check on the children and scout out how many of these… things there are please." Kalan asked Malum, after all she isn't exactly a physical entity. Tutting Malum disappeared while Kalan used Malum's power to scoop up the bodies and burn them in a controlled bubble, making sure not to burn the hallway. Soon Malum came back to warn her "Most of the ship have been turned into those things, the children are safe for now but I don't know how long they will last. The captain and crew are dead- if that's what we are going to call them and so far they are manning the ship okay. They are oblivious to what's going on."

Kalan leaned back on the wall and groaned. "Okay fine. Did you see ANY survivors? I will try to re-kill as many as I can. I need you to stay with the children and see to it that they don't get killed. For a start we need them to steer the ship to safety and secondly, well firstly I will not allow harm to come to them."

"The ship is on lock down. While you were sleeping most of the life boats were taken and a lot of people are alive and floating in the water, following the ship ready to leave at the first sight of land. There are only a handful of people are downstairs as all the doors leading to the outside are locked shut. They are in the ballroom area." Malum tried to sum up quickly. She disappeared off to the brig to protect the children and Kalan was left alone, looking at her blade she clamped on it as tightly as she could and then ventured out to the next hallway ready for whatever came her way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Kalan went through the ship she realised that these things are going after the people that are alive. The only reason why they weren't going for her was due to the fact that she is an Archangel? Maybe? She didn't know but she had to get to the ballroom so she could help the survivors get out.

Hacking and slashing at the people she came across wondering how they felt or even if they felt at all. Eventually she got to the ballroom, but upstairs on the balcony. She heard more fighting and voices. Silently killing the surrounding corpses she crawled out to listen in.

"Undertaker what is the meaning of this? Didn't you tell me that we could control the corpses as long as we have this device?" came a voice she didn't recognise but there was that name that she did. Undertaker.

"But you see, I thought it was funny since you were trying to bring back the dead in all seriousness. You were the perfect person for my purpose…"

Yes that was the undeniable voice and tone for the Undertaker. The Undertaker went on to say how a doctor who relies on his skills isn't a doctor at all. _'Jeez how daft does a Doctor have to be to believe him.'_ Kalan thought.

The Undertaker proceeded to explain his reasoning for this deed and Kalan sat there silent listening in, disbelieving her ears that the Undertaker was the mastermind behind all of these deaths. It was then when the Undertaker offered another voice to 'have a look' Kalan realised that Grell Sutcliffe jumped up and began attacking the closest corpse to the red reaper. Luckily Grell was so busy reading and watching the cinematic record that Kalan went by undetected.

"Bizarre Dolls. That's what you're calling them?" Kalan whispered. Next thing Kalan knew there were more voices and then fighting sounds. Sebastian and Ciel's voices were heard as well as Grell and another grim reaper she only assumed as they called Grell Senpai. Crawling to see over the edge it seems like Sebastian and Grell are fighting over the Undertaker. It was then she spotted Viscount Druitt and the voice to doctor. Creeping to them Kalan whispered and called to the Viscount. He saw her and went to yell out in surprise but Kalan slammed her finger on her lips and gestured that they come with her. Oddly no one noticed that they had gone as they continued to fight till the three of them were out of earshot.

"Kalan you shouldn't be here it is dangerous." Aleistor uttered following her blindly.

"I know, I have re-killed many of them, I need to you be silent so I can get you to the Captain's brig."

The more she walked the more angry and upset she became, none of the bizarre dolls even knew they were coming as Kalan sliced them before they had chance to react. Getting to the brig Malum let them in but followed Kalan as she didn't enter. "Malum I need you to stay here. I got business to attend to. You can get the latest gossip from the Viscount and that gullible twat" she raged pointing to the Doctor.

Before the Doctor could defend himself Kalan turned to leave "Make sure they don't die please" and slammed the door shut to the next hallway. On her return back to the ballroom Kalan burnt all the bodies she had killed on the way to the brig. Her anger made the burning of the bodies quick and less troublesome.

By the time Kalan had slipped back into the room it seemed that they had finished fighting for now. That was till the Undertaker revealed his death scythe "… Well, how about I hunt you guys now?" came his voice. Sighing Kalan watched from the side lines, making sure she wasn't seen. Ciel Phantomhive was across the way and had spotted her, once again Kalan placed her finger to her lips in hope of not triggering her whereabouts to anyone else. But it was far too late for that, almost immediately after shushing the Earl the Undertaker bounced up and grabbed the Earl with quite a grip. Almost as Sebastian darted for him Undertaker threw the young boy off the balcony. Using this time to backstab the demon for his cinematic record.

'Malum get the children and the Viscount out of here. The ship is going to sink' Kalan thought to Malum. Kalan relaxed knowing that they were off the ship. Kalan then stepped forwards showing herself for the first time since being there. The other reaper when to go for her, but Grell stopped him and explained that she wasn't a threat.

As soon as Sebastian regained consciousness Kalan could do nothing but watch. Fate had to play its course and Kalan was unable to partake.

More fighting ensued as Grell took on the Undertaker and the other Reaper, Ronald as Sebastian called out to him took on the black butler. Tears rolled down her cheeks as they fought and then deciding to leave the whole ship shook and people came crashing down and through broken walls.

The doctor, Ryan Stoker who has started it all, fell to his end before them all and Kalan rolled her eyes, preferably she wanted to keep him alive, but there was nothing she could do. Darting upwards Kalan found a window that was big enough for her to fit through and she escaped and in good time too. The ship had begun to sink and it seems as if the Undertaker had taken upon himself to slice the ship in half before making a get-away.

Kalan hung in the air, invisible to the human eye she tracked down Malum and the rest. They were set on a large island made of gravel and rock. Malum stood proud of herself for thinking so quickly. "We are going to have to get onto a boat sometime soon, but not till Kalan get back."

Kalan arrived on cue and stood on the gravelled ground. The children knew who she was, being an Archangel, but the Viscount didn't. Luckily he was curled up by the fire staring into its depths when Kalan arrived and didn't see her fly in to greet them. She was covered in blood and for once it wasn't her own.

"Hi everyone, I'm glad you're all safe!" Kalan called as Devon, Rebecca, Thomas and Martha came running to meet her. She hugged and kissed them all happy that they had been unharmed in all of that commotion.

"Mother is it true that Undertaker was the one behind it." Martha asked almost immediately.

Kalan's smile faded as she nodded. "The Undertaker found it highly amusing to convince the Doctor Ryan Stoker in believing you could bring the dead back to life and control them. Sadly this was not the case, obviously." She said pointing to the last of the boat sinking in the distance.

The Viscount hadn't moved since she arrived and Kalan thought it would be prudent to make herself known. "Aleistor, are you okay?" she asked almost dumbly.

"My fiery Pheonix came to save the day, but what of the machine and its-"

"The bizarre dolls were taken care of before the ship crumbled to bits. We are all safe now."

"Well, that isn't quite true now is it dearie?" came the familiar voice of the Undertaker. Spinning she glared at him. "It came quite a shock to me to find you on that ship." He announced.

"Oh really? Considering you were going to sacrifice the entire ship for your deranged experiment I should hope it did come as a surprise." Kalan spat

The Undertaker took a step towards her and Malum went to make a move to attack but Kalan stopped her. "I have had enough of violence. No more." She demanded, but the demand wasn't just to Malum.

"Are you really that angry with me?" he asked running his fingers through his hair revealing his whole face and cocked his head to the side. Kalan strode up to him and came so close that she could have kissed him.

"You nearly had me and my family KILLED."

"But here you all are alive. And you kept the Viscount alive, excellent skill" he smirked.

"You are unbelievable!" she snarled turning her back on him "Everyone get into that bloody boat. We are going" she said pointing to the boat that Malum made as soon as Kalan arrived. The children immediately did as they were told while the Viscount sauntered over slowly. The Undertaker wrapped his arms around Kalan and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"If I was unbelievable would I be able to grasp you and pull you in for a kiss?" he asked.

Aleistor stopped and saw this happen "Kalan, tell me that HE isn't the one your heart belongs to?" he sobbed.

Kalan and the Undertaker shared a look of amusement before doubling over with laughter.

"The relationship between me and the Undertaker is a very long and complicated story" Kalan said finally. Turning to face the Undertaker again she continued "… But where will you go now? You can't come back to London, Sebastian and Ciel will catch you, unless the Reaper department catch you first."

The Undertaker smirked "That is a secret."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kalan frowned when the Undertaker wasn't going to share his secrets with her, he is a Shinigami after all. "Fine, but don't be getting yourself killed." She said turning away to head for the boat.

"Hold on a second Kalan" the Undertaker said grasping her hand and pulling her back. He lifted her chin with his finger and pulled her in for a kiss. Tears formed in her eyes, how long had she wanted to kiss those lips again, since the day they met. But since he became a reaper, things changed and neither party acted upon their feelings, if the Undertaker had any for her.

"For old time's sake." He whispered.

Growling Kalan pulled him in for another quick kiss and muttered "That better not be a final parting kiss you sonofabitch" she demanded.

The Undertaker chuckled and turned to leave. Kalan stood there watching him leave when she herself span on her heels and made her way to the boat.

There was silence as they all prepared to leave and make their way back to the others when someone called her name. She recognised the voice but it wasn't the Undertaker.

"M… MICHAEL?" she yelled seeing her brother stood the other side of the island with three other beings. One was Grell, it was obvious due to the shining red coat and shimmering chainsaw. Kalan had a look of happiness seeing Michael "It has been a long time Brother" she called taking a few steps towards him.

"I will be right back" she mused.

"Kalan, this isn't a good sign, we need to leave." Malum warned

"Of course it isn't a good sign Malum, it never is when Kalan is involved" Michael said appearing beside them. The Viscount Druitt fainted which gave everyone one less job to worry about. The last thing Kalan wanted was him to go around spouting that she was an Angel.

"So what brings you here? I assume the Campania" Kalan asked ignoring his comment about her.

William came out from behind Michael's shadow with his usual dull face, he said nothing except handed her a book. THE Book. Opening its pages she saw the names of her children and the dates. She gripped the book tight and looked to Michael hoping he wasn't going allow this to happen.

"Michael…" she began to say softly. "Let us move away from the children." She managed to utter.

"They have been yours long enough Kalan. They need to follow fate" William stated readjusting his glasses.

"No, they are under my care and they will not be taken from me so easily."

"They should have died that day from the cold. They were to have been prised apart by the Undertaker the day after. Let fate take its course" Michael stated with a slight tone of annoyance.

"This is their new fate now. Otherwise why would I be here? Why was woken? What was the point in me even being here? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER?!" she screamed to his face. Rage was burning up inside her, Kalan was ready to protect her children.

"They are not your children. They never were." Ronald said sadly standing behind Grell who remained silent, his eyes glared at the floor.

"Grell. Grell Sutcliff, what do you make of the situation?" she asked remaining stiff and almost cold in her voice.

He looked at her with confused eyes. "I… I know how much you love these children, but my job must come first. I am a reaper after all." He said and began to walk away.

"No. No I won't allow it!" Kalan said standing upright and prepared herself for battle. "You can't make me." She challenged.

"I know why you love them so much. They will never replace the ones you lost." Michael said attempting to connect emotionally with her.

Kalan replied with a whip from her blade. This time she had it hidden in her sleeve and with one motion she brought it down and across his face before they could blink.

"How. DARE. You. Think. That. This. Is. About THEM. I would and could never replace Adam and Eve. I can't believe you actually thought that is what I was doing." She snarled.

Michael retaliated with his hand around her throat. Screams from the children and a call from Malum could be heard in the background. The reapers were ready to prise the two archangels away from one another but the fight didn't progress, they just glared at one another.

"Don't do this Michael." She warned and almost begged him.

"Fate MUST be followed. You can't have them"

"Then why were they mine for so long?" she sniffed. "Why did you even bring me here?"

Michael was silent and brought her in close for a hug. They embraced but Michael never lost his grip on her. He held her tight, turning her around he gave her a hug from behind and suddenly, Kalan's hands were heavy. Michael had placed handcuffs on her, special ones where she couldn't use her powers.

"Kalan!" Malum called as she disappeared into the night. All of a sudden Devon began to run towards them, Rebecca, Thomas and Martha in tow.

"No, get back in the boat!" Kalan called as she began to run towards them, only to be chained to the ground.

Kalan's heart sank as they all ran towards them. "Stop Running towards me. You need to get back in the boat towards the other survivors."

Thomas and Martha grabbed Devon and Rebecca and they all began to do something that no one expected. They began to pray.

"Dear Lord, We thank you for the life you have given us and blessed us with Kalan. We pray that you allow the Archangel Michael to return her to us so we can continue are happy and wonderful lives. Amen." They muttered in unison.

Kalan crippled to the floor in tears as Michael approached them, he knelt down beside them and changed their prayer. "Dear Lord Our Father, forgive me and my sins so that we can see our real mothers in heaven and that you welcome us with open arms. Amen."

The children sat there scared and crying as Michael opened his palms. They began to change back to their younger selves, back to the day Kalan had approached them and offered them warmth. In fear they all cuddled together, screaming. Once they were set back to their age, Michael approached Kalan once more and sighed "I brought you here because you need to stop getting attached to humans" and with a click of his fingers he set them ablaze.

Their screams could be heard more miles as they rolled around on the ground trying to put out the fire. Kalan screamed till her throat was so hoarse that it nearly bled. Pulling on her chains the ground wavered slightly, giving it a little bit of slack, but William T Spears stood on the chains so they didn't let her free.

"MICHAEL YOU SONOFABITCH THEY ARE CHILDREN!" she wept. Michael looked towards her and he had one tear down his cheek. Soon the screams died down and the bodied became still. That is when Kalan was freed from her bonds. He ran to their sides to find the charred remains of the children she loved.

Anger rose and rose till she suppressed it so much that she became nothing. She felt nothing. Turning to face the beings in front of her, with her blade she tapped it on the ground and it became a whip. Cracking it once she attacked Michael's temporary wings, now he was stuck on Earth till another Angel could come to bring him back. Another crack of the whip and she had William's glasses in her hands, crushing them.

Glaring she came towards them with great power emanating from her. Malum appeared once more and began to attempt Kalan off her course of murder. "Kalan stop, you know you can't kill Michael, he is the-"

"I know WHAT he is and I know the rules. But that doesn't stop me from beating him within an INCH of his life" she spat flicking her wrists and the same chains she wore appeared on Michael's hands.

The shattered glasses she had in her hands Kalan gave to Grell. "That him back and IF he shows his face to me AGAIN I will kill him." She said announcing the threat to William, but spoke gently to Grell. She did like the red reaper and she knew he was only doing his job, just like William, but Kalan had a sort tempter with William. Ronald Knox and William returned home while Grell stayed. He had to finish the deaths of the children.

Kalan then turned to the Archangel. He sat on his knees staring at her with no expression.

"I shouldn't get attached to things huh? Humans specifically. Hmmm right okay." She began to talk slowly, then she turned to Malum. "Hey, can you do that thing from millennia's ago? You know the…" Kalan finished the sentence in her head sending it to Malum.

Sighing she stepped forward. "I guess so."

Malum stood and opened her palms like Michael did, except this time a white stream flowed from Kalan's chest into Michael's and he began to jitter and crumble. Michael then began to sob and scream out loud. "Kalan make it stop. Kalan. KAAALLLAAANN" he screamed.

Grell winced and came back scribbling things into the book. "What are you doing to him?" he asked

"I have given him my human soul which bared all my emotions, and all my physical and mental pain. He is feeling what it is to be human, again." She smirked almost maliciously.

Grell closed the book and sighed. "My work is done here, did you manage to grasp a few words with the Undertaker? Do you know where he has gone?" he decided to ask, it couldn't hurt to try and find out.

"Not the foggiest." She announced curling her hand into a fist and giving one punch to Michael. Then another, and another till he was yelling in pain. "Go home Grell."

Grell nodded and slowly backed away before disappearing back to headquarters. Now Kalan was alone with Michael to do as she wished.

Punch. Punch. Kick. Stab. Slice.

She did everything she had guts to. He was her brother after all.

Eventually Malum stopped her and demanded it was enough. Kalan looked at her brother, the anger of him killing her children still burned deep inside her. But Malum touched her head and calmed her nerves and replaced her anger with happiness. Fond memories of Devon, Rebecca, Thomas and Martha. Fond memories of Undertaker and warm evenings with Soma and Agni.

Dropping the blade Kalan released Michael and she heard him collapse to the floor. Opening her palms again, Malum transferred the soul back to Kalan and she darted to the unconscious Archangel. Cradling his head in her lap she prayed to Gabriel.

"Gabriel, my Brother. I have sinned and laid a harmful hand upon Michael. Please come and collect him."

Within milliseconds Gabriel clad in his usual grey with green pinstriped suit. His hair black with silver highlights glittered in the darkness "Kalan my little gingersnap! It would have been wonderful to see you except this… This is totally unacceptable." He glared frowning. "I don't like him sometimes but this is excessive."

Kalan sniffed and burst into tears. "He killed them. He killed them all and I was so angry." She sobbed.

Gabriel stood there for a few seconds before realising what had happened. "Ah yes, Devon and the rest of them right? They seemed a good bunch" Dodging all the blood Gabriel sat next to Kalan and held her. Back when they were younger Gabriel used to hold and hug her as a way of calming her down, today, it was comfort.

"You understand what you did was wrong. You can't change the fate of humans and you certainly can't bring Michael to this kind of state again." He said warningly.

"But… This means that I can't talk to interact with ANY human! I didn't even think of it, surely when Michael dumped me here that was all part of Fate's plan, everything was all part of fate's plan. Even you coming here was all part of this plan!" she explained.

"I just wanted to be happy. I WAS happy. It was the happiest I have been in decades and it all came crashing down on me in ONE night." She complained. "It isn't fair!"

Kalan broken down and sobbed into Gabriel's chest clutching Michael as well. "I bet you wished you hadn't seen the face of Lucifer" came the meek chuckle from Michael.

Kalan's sobbing stopped as she looked down and saw he was awake. Gabriel healed him immediately and it was like nothing ever happened. "Michael I am so sorry." She began.

"No don't be. I was too cruel when dealing with that situation. William T Spears had blown it all out of proportion. I wasn't expecting you to give me your soul again."

"You did what now?" Gabriel's shock gave Kalan a little giggle.

"I needed to let you know how I felt and what I was going through." She said plainly.

"Mm I don't understand why you want all that. It seems far too much of a nuisance." Michael retorted standing up and brushing the last speckles of dirt off his suit.

"It's all part of living I suppose." She smiled sadly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have children to bury and a Viscount to take care of.

"Ohh is that the creepy one Malum spoke about?" Gabriel asked shooting up to get a good look at Aleistor Chamber, who has bizarrely survived and managed to stay unconscious throughout the whole ordeal.

"Get away you perv of perverts." Kalan tutted pulling him away.

Looking over at the horizon Malum sighed, "Well there is no point in meeting up with the survivors they're all long gone." She mused. I'll send us straight back to London and our good home of the theatre."

Kalan took a final glimpse of her two Archangel Brothers as they ascended back to heaven where they belong and she didn't.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kalan arrived in London inside the theatre. Getting out of the boat she sighed as she placed the Viscount her bed which she hardly used. He was still alive thankfully as he cuddled inside the warm covers.

Turning to Malum she teared up as she saw the four little coffins placed side by side. Silently Kalan placed each child inside the coffins and began to nail down the lid. Each nail was a pain in her heart as she remembered their look and screams as the fire ate away at their skin. Once she was done Kalan collapsed on the floor in tears. Michael was right. How could she so quickly be connected to some humans? She thought back to when she had Adam and Eve, she hated them to begin with, but the more time she spent with them, the more she loved them.

Running her hair through her fingers she grasped a large chunk of her hair and pulled gently on it screaming out in agony. Then as she did so, the door to the auditorium swung open, Agni and Prince Soma ran in with the look of anger on their faces

"Stop Tresspasse- KALAN?" Agni cried. Then they saw the coffins, and her on the floor with a tear stained face.

"Wh-what happened?" Soma asked kneeling down and embracing her.

Kalan told the story of the Campania, leaving out the Undertaker and his partake in the event. She told them everything, including what happened with Michael and how angry she got. Then they all looked to the coffins with more sadness than any of them could have imagined.

Kalan told them how they wanted to be buried like how Prince Soma and Agni would be in their country. In Martha's book Kalan found a wish "When we die, Thomas and I, we want a Hindu funeral because we love Agni and Soma so much, we want to be like them till the day we die and after when we embrace whatever God is waiting for us." Agni and Soma began to tear up and they both swore to the sky that "We will give them a funeral that even the King would be jealous of." So Kalan left the two alone so they could morn and prepare.

While the Soma and Agni had left to get the things they needed Kalan was left to her own devices. She entered their rooms and began to sort out more of their things. Kalan knew that she would have to get rid of most if not all of their items. For Fate's Sake.

Agni came back later on and announced that they will have to postpone the funeral till they have everything. "It will be tomorrow, we promise. Although I will need your help"

Kalan nodded silently and allowed him to walk away without a word of goodbye. Malum stayed out of the way, and watched over Kalan like a guardian angel, alongside sat Reed. Reed had stayed out of the whole situation as he wasn't going to save her again from herself. "Kalan really needs to understand not to get involved with anyone." Reed sighed.

"You know that is impossible for Kalan. She has too much heart for someone who's isn't meant to have one. I reckon it was whoever sent her here. There must have been SOME reason to why Kalan was sent here." Malum said.

"But you are Malum, can't you look to see who it was that sent her here?" Reed asked crossing his legs over the balcony.

"I can see if I want to. But I will not. To have such power also needs to have the responsibility to not use it for our own gain. Plus, some things are better off being a mystery." She added with a grin.

"I am worried for her. Do you think it will end up like last time?" Reed said scrunching his nose.

Malum stayed silent for a moment, watching Kalan de-tile the floor to the theatre. "I don't know. Maybe. They only spoke about it once, if you are referring to… _THEM_ " Malum sniffed.

"Oh they have, have they?" Reed hummed in interest, poking Malum. She looked at him with a glare but then looked over to where Reed was pointing. In the shadows of the door was the familiar figure of the Undertaker. He stood there and watched Kalan throwing the tiles across the room making a bigger space for something. He then saw the coffins and went to take a few steps forward. Malum could see that he had air in his lungs to call out her name, but he retreated and fell away into the darkness.

Just before dark Kalan made herself look presentable before showing herself to the still sleeping Viscount Druitt. She leaned on the doorway and sighed. He had made himself well and truly comfortable in her bed. Kalan then disappeared with a pop and returned almost a few seconds later. This time she fell into bed with the Viscount and tapped him on the forehead. Next thing they knew, Kalan had transported her and the Viscount to his bed and then she went in and altered his memories. She took away his memories of being with Kalan and her children, fainting in front of Michael and arriving at her theatre. Instead she just blanked out everything and made it out like he fainted as soon as the water began to gush into the ship. "When you wake, it will seem like a horrible dream" she whispered into his ear. The Viscount murmured and turned over.

Arriving back at the theatre Kalan was greeted with Malum and Reed. "Everything alright?" she asked raising her brow.

Reed shook his head but proceeded to hug her "Why don't you call me when you are in trouble? I am meant to be here for you. What would Gabriel say if I wasn't doing my job?" he asked.

Kalan threw him off her and snarled "You haven't done your job since being here! You whored yourself off with Grell Sutcliffe"

Reed had tears in his eyes. He was always there for her, but recently, too much stuff was happening and it was all too coincidental. He clenched his platypus paws and transformed into an owl. "Then maybe I'd be better off with Grell then" he cooed and flew out of the window.

That was the final straw. Kalan had made her choice.

The next day was going to be a long and tiring one. Both Soma and Agni came back in the morning to find that Kalan had ripped up the whole floor in the theatre and in the middle sat the coffins to the children, Kalan laying asleep next to them and a large box for each child on top of their coffins.

"This is their most precious belongings. I want you to have a look at them and see if you want anything. If not everything will be destroyed."

"Everything?" Soma asked "Including all the photos?"

"E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G" Kalan spelled out.

Soma and Agni took their time to look through each child's belongings and paid particular interest to Martha and Thomas' things. In the end, Soma and Agni decided to take everything belonging to Martha and Thomas.

Then they began to prepare and set up the funeral. Both Martha and Thomas were being made for cremation. First, they washed the bodies and dressed them in white. Agni chose to place his deity and the picture of Soma, Agni, Martha and Thomas by their heads while they washed them in milk, honey, ghee and yoghurt. Once that was done Kalan had prepared the rest of the children and set them on a large pyre, fit for all of them. Set in the middle of the theatre Kalan set it ablaze. Soma and Agni forced themselves to watch as Kalan gazed upon its flames like she was used to it. Kalan held back tears as it wasn't the first time she had to set fire to someone she loved.

Storming away Kalan left the building and sat by a tree that was on a cliff face. Leaning against his harsh bark Kalan felt the carving that Devon had done many years ago, back when they were children. D + R + M + T + K = Loving Family. That was when Kalan broke, she fell into tears as she slid herself onto the ground. Kalan bawled herself to almost an unconscious state. She felt so weak and vulnerable, yet she had an idea. Standing meekly Kalan grabbed the trunk of the tree and with the borrowed power of Malum she took out a wooden pot and with it she took the carving with her. It was almost as if Devon had carved on the pot instead of the tree.

Entering the theatre again, it seems like she had missed the final burning as everything was cold and the room seemed dull and lifeless. With a flick of her wrist, the ashes from the pyre gathered themselves together and neatly entered the pot Kalan had in her hands. Kalan placed it on the floor where the pyre stood and stared.

"I…I can't believe they are gone. It is so quiet around here." She said suddenly, looking around all the bright and passionate colours of the theatre seemed to have lost their colour. To Kalan the theatre was dressed in beige and cream with a dash of grey. The only colour she saw was the fire red of Malum's hair as she stood in front of her.

"Kalan, you need to let it go now. Shall we go with Soma and Agni to have some tea?" Malum asked. Agni had invited her only moments ago, but Kalan was so transfixed with the pot of ashes that she didn't hear him at all.

"Agni, I'm afraid I will have to decline. I'd like to be here a while if you please. Malum, you go with them, I don't want them to be alone for the moment. Would you be so kind?"

Malum sighed and nodded. "I will always be close to you Kalan dear." She uttered and left the building, accompanied by Soma and Agni.

Silence.

(*Note* Just before she turns herself into stone, Undertaker comes up to her and be like "Heeeyyyy close pervyness and remembrance. Elaborate on the last time he 'killed' her)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"So are you doing to come out from the darkness or what?" Kalan asked as she was left alone.

" _Hihihihi_ that trick never gets past you huh?" came that sound of the Undertaker.

"I knew you were watching me. Did you come to laugh, mourn or what?" Kalan demanded, she was in no mood to laugh or joke around, so much so that her eyes didn't leave the pot.

All of a sudden she felt the Undertaker behind her and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I would _NEVER_ come to laugh _AT_ you. Laugh _with_ you maybe, but this is a time where I stay silent and make sure you don't do anything….reckless" he soothed in her ear.

"Reckless? You insult me" she said resting her head on his shoulder with a large sigh. "If anyone is being reckless it is you my dear Undertaker"

He gave a low chuckle. "You are exactly right. I may not have seen everything, but I heard most of what happened. A sorry and sad ending for such beautiful and smart children." Cupping his hands around her waist, the Undertaker tried to sway her away from the pot. It took a few tries before Kalan eventually moved away from the middle of the room and turned to face him.

"After everything that has happened, you still manage to keep that smile." She mused giving a smile in return.

"That's because I know I have you to make me smile unconditionally. I… never really told you how much you mean to me… Mainly because I had my Reaper training and my duties to tend to. But you never left my mind." He began.

Kalan backed away and raised a brow. "Why are you telling me this now?" she said.

He blinked "Well, I thought this was a perfect time as any?" he replied taking a step closer.

Kalan stepped back in reply "Nononono… That is far too coincidental. Has Malum put you up to this?"

The Undertaker sighed and stepped forward. "No, I wouldn't allow a being like her to tell me when I should explain myself. I guess you could say it felt good when I did it on the Campania. I then needed like I had to explain myself and my feelings to you. It is just unfortunate that you lost your children at the same time." He muttered.

"We always agreed that it was a mutual feeling of friendship for the sake of our jobs. Why are you changing it now?"

The Undertaker swept himself in front of her and took her hands. "Kalan My feelings for you have been unexplainable since the day we met. I…"

"I know. I kept that one page in your book." Kalan confessed.

"I…what?" he blinked.

"The day you…. Yeah. I found your book and flicked through it. And since you died I wanted to keep it and so…" she pulled a folded bit of paper out from her breast. She unfolded it and showed it to the Undertaker.

There in plain sight was the Undertaker's feelings for Kalan. For the first time since he had become a Reaper, Kalan saw the Undertaker blush. "I have always known about your feelings for me and believe me, this feeling has been mutual" she said waving the piece of paper. "I only denied telling you because o-" Kalan was cut off her sentence as the Undertaker had placed his lips on hers.

"Undertaker!" she wailed in embarrassment. "As I was saying it was due to Michael. I am afraid Michael will find out and dispose of you like he has done to my children" she sobbed.

"I don't care anymore. I have waited SO long to kiss those lips and so help me no Archangel is going to stop that tonight" he breathed and kissed her again. He kissed her so hard and so passionately that Kalan was pressed against the wall of the theatre, but she didn't object. She didn't push him away nor fight against him as he went in again and again for kisses.

"You… are playing a very dangerous game here" she whispered grabbing him by the scruff of his coat and leaned herself over him causing her to extend herself onto her tip-toes.

"Recently dangerous seems to suit me don't you think? _Hihih_ i" the Undertaker chuckled swinging her around and beginning to dance "Let us dance in the face of danger." He mused.

Suddenly Kalan began to get a little uncomfortable, knowing that Michael could rain down on her again at any time. Just when she was about to throw him off Malum called out in her head _'Don't! I can keep an eye out. Enjoy yourself'_

Kalan began to smile and eventually giggled as he twirled her around and dramatically tilted her on the side to kiss her. Kissing him back Kalan began to enjoy herself, taking her all the way back to how they met. Twirling and dancing, a tango for two and they slowed down for a waltz before stopping. "I forgot how well you dance" Kalan chuckled.

"I learnt especially for you! And yet I still remember those steps. Funny." He said out aloud, he ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. "What are your plans for this evening?" he asked all so suddenly.

Kalan blinked and looked towards the pot of ashes. "Well, nothing really, I just…" she stared at the pot with a frown forming on her face. The Undertaker massaged her frown away and taking her chin in between his index finger and thumb he made her face him.

"How about spending it with me. Back on that beach, like the good old times?" he asked.

Kalan stood there and bit her lip. "Do you think the cabin will still be there? I doubt it." She chuckled.

"Welllllll, there is only one way to find out." He mused slowly, tempting her with each passing moment.

"Alright fine." She sighed and taking his hand she transported them all the way to Wales, back to the beach where it all began.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kalan and the Undertaker arrived with a happy smiles on their faces. Looking around they saw that the stars were bright and the sky was clear of clouds. The moon shone in all her glory which reflected off the water giving the air a little bit of a romantic feel.

"Just how I remembered it." The Undertaker grinned walking away from her. As they walked along the sandy surface they came to a large clifftop that was alive with puffins and birds a like. Right in the middle of the cliff face was a gap large enough for someone to fit through. Jumping up to the hole Kalan and the Undertaker shifted themselves through the gap and into a large cavern. The cavern was neatly carved out into a dome shape and it was covered in sigils, they were for protection against the other angels and beings that would want to come and bother them.

Often they would come and stay here for a long period of time and considered it a holiday from the outside world. Time here slowed down to almost a pause. "Do you remember when I first made this cavern for us?" Kalan asked. There was a silence and when she turned around to question his silence, the Undertaker was grinning at her.

"Of course I remember. I visit here only to often on my travels to Wales, each memory driven into each rocky curve and jagged edge." He giggled running his fingers over the wall of the cavern. The Undertaker was going to ask her the same thing, but he saw that there was that glint in her eye that told him yes, yes she did.

Kalan sighed as she looked around at the place and sitting on a wooden box it hit her like lightening, this was her music box. Slamming open its lid she gazed in awe as she laid eyes on her beloved violin. Its body made of mahogany and veins of gold and silver resembled a tree on the front. "My violin from Gabriel!" she squealed caressing its surface.

"Do you remember how to play it Little Red?" the Undertaker asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmm I should do, now that I have all of my memories back…. Right?" she asked with a hint of doubt. Picking up the violin, Kalan put it in place and struck the strings with the bow. All of a sudden everything came whooshing back to her as if she was reliving her violin days all at once. The strings moulded themselves into a particular tune, a tune no person has heard for centuries. A Masterpiece of a melody written by Adam himself and a voice accompaniment sung by Eve.

The Undertaker sat back in one of the armchairs and poured them both a glass of wine each. Once Kalan was finished she doubled over out of breath and almost in tears. How long she has wished to hear that song once again made her want to cry out for Adam and Eve. The Undertaker rescued her from this state by lifting her up by her chin with his finger and placing the glass of wine in her hands.

"Red Wine, good choice" she mused placing the violin back in its place.

"Well, it isn't my preference, but I tried to save as much as I could from the Campania. I don't mind wasting humans, but food…" he tutted "…wasting food is a crime." He giggled.

Kalan fell silent, thinking about all those people who lost their lives because of his sick and twisted joke. The Undertaker guided her over to the seat he was sitting at and placed her on his lap. "There, there dear. Don't think about it, you know you couldn't have stopped me. Fate has her ways."

Kalan cuddled him and sighed. "I don't know what you wanted to get from it all but you're right. Fate has to take her course otherwise there is worse than hell to pay. Fate does have her ways…" She said, referring to her children than the hundreds of people the Undertaker killed.

The Undertaker took a large sip of wine and with the other hand he knitted her hair around his fingers. "Let us forget the outside and make more glorious, hilarious memories to remember shall we?" he said with a low chuckle.

Kalan smiled and nodded, finishing the glass of wine and placing it on the table behind her she smirked "Alright, what shall we do then?" she demanded with a determined tone.

The Undertaker stood up with Kalan in his arms and began to twirl around, lifting her up and down like a little ragdoll. "I want to dance a little more!" he challenged, there was a glimmer in his eyes to say he was up to something, but poor Kalan was a little bit preoccupied at that moment.

"PUT. ME. DOOOOWWWN" She wailed clinging on for dear life. "UNDERTAKEEERRR" she almost sobbed, begging for him to place her on the ground.

"Not till you agree to dance with me" he sang with joy.

"I DIDN'T DECLINE YOUR OFFER"

The Undertaker came to a stop and placed her on the ground gently. His hysterical laughter echoing around the cavern with such volume it felt like there were hundreds of him, but no, just the one. "Your… face… was… a… PICTURE!" he wheezed.

Kalan's face went red "Look, just because I am-"

"Tiny. Teeny Tiny and your hair makes up most of height!" he continued to guffaw with laughter.

Kalan narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ooohh Undertaker you are so funny, it's a shame your IQ doesn't match your height!" she said with a wink as he stood back to his full length. They grabbed one another's hands and Kalan pulled him close.

"Ahh but Kalan, my IQ can grow, your height can not" he added with a steady voice, his giggle fit now passed. He pulled her in closer and they stared at one another. Kalan rolled her eyes to tell him that he won that little battle and they began to sway. The violin rose from his place and began to hum a tune to which they could both dance to. Starting off with something simple, it escalated to something a little quicker and then finished with a slow waltz. Kalan's arms were around his neck till they came to a stop, she gazed into his bright green eyes and failed to see how someone as funny and beautiful as him can be so… so sad!

Reaching up onto her toes Kalan placed a kiss onto his lips with a light blush and he smirked.

"I still fail to understand why Michael feels it necessary to get in our way." He said after a few silent moments.

"Well… You are supposed to be doing your job as a reaper and I am… Well… I am meant to be finding my purpose."

Her decision began to waver.

"And what is your purpose? You won't be able to find it if you keep doing… that!" he said pointing to a box, the Undertaker's voice was soft and caring but he was struggling not to shout and shake some sense into her. Kalan went to open the box and found inside the one thing that she didn't want to see.

"You can't be serious. Is THIS the reason why you brought me here? Is this the reason why you told me all of those feelings? Are they you true feelings? Wh…What…" she wailed in anger, taking the item in her hands and shaking it. "Was this because of me?"

The Undertaker looked at his reaper glasses and remained silent for a while.

"Answer me dammit."

When the Undertaker refused to answer again Kalan continued.

"I was happy just now. So happy I could have died now not cared, but then you… but…" she trailed off for fear of crying. She walked up to him and stared him in the face. "Do you even care about me?"

The look of rage contorted onto his face as he slammed her against the wall. "YES. YES THIS WAS THE REASON I BROUGHT YOU HERE. YES THESE ARE MY TRUE FEELINGS. I AM INSULTED YOU WOULD THINK I'D LIE TO YOU." He shouted at her. Kalan has never seen him this angry before and it terrified her, tears of fear trickled down her cheek as she swallowed every inch of his face, burning it deep into her brain.

The Undertaker stopped himself for a long while before speaking again, this time he spoke softer and his grip on her was less painful. "You are partly the reason why I left. A small part, but you were the catalyst. When you 'left' my enthusiasm went, being social and wanting to be the best reaper in their history went out of the window. I became rogue and suddenly I left. No warning, no nothing. I just upped and left. I buried most of what I was in that box."

Kalan slide to the floor shaking with tears and puzzlement. "I… I didn't know." She said though snivels.

"Of course you didn't. You made me kill you just so you could run away." He said coldly. "I wish I could run away."

Kalan wiped away her tears and stood as straight as she could. So many things were rushing around in her head at the same time she couldn't think properly. She turned to leave but the cry from Undertaker caught her by surprise as she turned Kalan saw him falling and rushed to catch him. The weight of the Undertaker made her collapse beneath him as he fell on top of her. Kalan cried in anguish as within the blink of her eyes the Undertaker had Kalan pinned to the floor with a large smile on his face.

"After all of that, after the many years of the same prank, you still fall for it?" He chuckled.

Kalan was dumbfounded and speechless. "I don't understand. Two seconds ago you were angry at me and now…"

She was interrupted by the Undertaker planting a strong kiss on her lips. "I am still angry at you. But we came here to make happy memories and so far swinging you around like a doll and dancing just isn't good enough." He said with a smirk.

"You make my brain hurt." She said chuckling as the Undertaker helped her up from the floor and dusted off the dirt from her dress. "How about Marshmallows and a fire by the water?" Kalan added thinking on things to do.

"That sounds like a great idea!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Reed on the other hand had taken flight and went straight to the Undertaker. He found him on the far outskirts of Wales. Diving down towards him Reed prepared himself for a battle. After hearing about what he did on that ship, he was unsure on how the Undertaker would react. Reed aimed for a tree up ahead. As he went past Reed cooed his name as much as his owl voice box would allow, sadly this didn't happen as the Undertaker sensed him coming and caught him mid-flight going past him.

"Oh come on Undertaker, that's no fair" he cried turning the owl's beak into a human mouth. His wings were flapping in distress till the Undertaker began to laugh.

"You… Look… So... Ridiculous Bahahhaaa!" he howled. He held Reed by the body but he soon let him go due to hysterical laughter. Reed dropped to the floor and changed into his human form.

Sniffing Reed folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "When you are quite finished…"

A few moments went by till the Undertaker stopped laughing. "Okay _hihihihi_. I'm done, go ahead Reed" he giggled.

"I'd like you to talk to Kalan. I have a horrible feeling she has made up her mind and she is going to make the wrong decision." He announced.

"HA. AH. Ah. Ha. No. I told Kalan and now I am telling you. Do not get me involved with that side of the underworld. I did it once for her. Never again." The Undertaker said fair and square. He ran his fingers through his long silvery hair and sighed. "Never again"

"I know you told Kalan, Malum told me. But she won't listen to me. I need you to be there in my stead." Reed pleaded with him. "I don't want her to run away anymore. She needs to stand her ground."

"Then tell her not me" the Undertaker replied a little harshly. Fed up of this conversation already he began to walk away.

"Undertaker wait." He said standing in front of him and holding out his platypus paws. "Don't do this to me."

"Sorry Reed. You're on your own." The Undertaker said pushing him to the side.

Furious Reed transformed into a tiny house sparrow and flew onto his shoulder. "If you care for Kalan as much as I do, you will talk her out of it." He scorned. With that he darted away before the Undertaker could say another word and vanished into the night.

Reed pressed on and on into the night flying without direction till finally he came to the house where Prince Soma and Agni resided. Humanizing himself Reed landed on the doorstep and knocked, he waited till Agni came to the door who nearly threw him inside with a happy smile.

"Reed, my friend welcome, welcome!" he called. "I have just made tea. Come and sit with us." He chimed and called out for the Prince, who in turn launched himself off the balcony above to land on Reed with a cheery squeal. "Reeeeeeeeed!"

"Yes, yes good evening all!" Reed chuckled guiding himself into the living room. They all sat down in the lavishly decorated sitting area and to Reed's surprise Malum came waltzing into the room, dressed in a long almost satin dark blue and purple dress that had a slit on the side, revealing her leg from half way up her thigh.

Agni blushed and Prince Soma looked at her with a mouthful of tea, blinked then resumed his business. "Reed? What brings you here?" Malum asked slightly worried as she was hoping he didn't leave like Kalan told him to.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Reed began in utter awe that she wasn't with Kalan.

"She told me to leave with Prince Soma and Agni. She wanted to be alone." Malum sighed with a shrug.

"Annnnd you just DID it?" he asked, formalities gone.

"Well yeah I had to! She is the one I am sharing a body with. I have to listen to her… to some extent of course" she added with a wink.

Reed grumbled into his cup of tea while Agni and Soma watched with curious eyes.

Malum waved their silent questions away with a smile sitting opposite Reed with her cup of tea. "I have to admit it is very strange not having Kalan around" Malum admitted.

Reed hummed in agreement as he stared blankly at his tea cup. Soma laid his head on Reed's lap "Heyyyy, what's the matter?" he asked.

"N..nothing. As Malum said, it's strange without Kalan." He tried to cover up his lies.

"Tssk I know when you're lying and I don't know you that well. What is the matter?" Soma scoffed folding his arms and pouting a little.

Reed sighed and looked to Malum who was watching him equally with the same level of sadness and disappointment.

"Losing those children was very hard on Kalan. It's like when she lost Adam and Eve. Then John and Abel…" Reed fell silent while he sipped his tea. "…The whole town…" he muttered.

"Kalan killed all those people?" Agni asked, his hands clenched together into a fist in fear for the worst.

"Oh no! Goodness no!" Reed chuckled awkwardly. "They are all the people she saw die in front of her and couldn't do anything to stop it. Although I think one of the worst was John…"

Malum nodded in agreement.

"John was the first true human born on Earth at the beginning of days. Adam named him such, but the poor little sprite was exterminated in the worst way possible…" Malum explained.

"Which was?" Soma asked finishing his tea.

"Implosion. Only a few weeks old, Kalan tried to save him from Lucifer but she was too weak against him and he imploded the infant in her arms…" Malum continued as Reed began to sob into his cup of tea.

"…The townsfolk, and the angels in heaven thought it was Kalan who killed the child and punished her."

There was a long awkward silence while Reed tried to forget the bad memory. "She…She is going to do it again." He announced suddenly, looking to Malum for support.

"I know." Was her only reply.

"You know and yet you do nothing?" Reed began to get angry but was interrupted by Soma.

"You know, you two are so rude. If you are going to talk here, at least make sure we are in the know as well..." Soma demanded.

"Especially if it means she is going to be a danger to everyone" Added Agni.

Reed shook his head. "She won't be a danger, but she will be running away from her fears and her responsibilities."

Malum sat on the window ledge and cleared her throat. "Once upon a time… Kalan was given a human soul before she was even given life. She rebelled Michael's word till she met Gabriel and more so, Lucifer. He took her on to be an apprentice. Then the fates decided she wasn't going to be a warrior, she was given the job of rearing the two humans, Adam and Eve…" Malum began.

"Everything was going swell, but blah, blah, blah happened and then next thing she knew she was an Archangel sharing her body with me. All Lucifer's fault of course and God stopped me from killing Kalan in an endless loop for all eternity. SO, trying to make a novel and novella Kalan insists on wiping herself clean and starting again, repressing her memories and her powers so she can experience life and enjoy the wonders of the world as a human rather than an angel, or Archangel, whatever you want to call her."

"But what she fails to understand…" Reed butted in "…Is that the world doesn't work like that and it only builds more sadness onto her shoulders. Take her and the Undertaker for example. The last time she did this was the first time, uhh I mean, second time they met." Reed changed it slightly to make sure Soma and Agni didn't know the Undertaker was a reaper. That would be an awkward story for later.

"The Undertaker and Kalan had deep feelings for each other, but Michael forbids any relationships within his ranks and thus vows to stop her at all costs. He gave her back all her memories then threatened he would kill the town she and the Undertaker were in and in exchange for their lives, Michael, posing as Lucifer made a deal that the town would be spared, but Kalan would have to 'be reset' as he named it"

"It broke both of them. Kalan because she had to lie to the Undertaker and force him to kill her for he had the only thing that could kill her. And the Undertaker because he had to be the one to plunge the knife into her heart and watch her bleed out in his arms." Of course, this was just scratching the surface of the full story, but Malum and Reed had to be brief.

Malum stood behind Reed and leaning over she hugged him, the mass of fiery hair swallowed them whole as she whispered "Relax a little. The Undertaker is with her right now. Get some sleep"

"How long ago was that? You talk like it was decades ago" Soma laughed standing ready to go to bed himself.

Reed opened Malum's hair like a pair of curtains and answered "Long enough"

Malum raised her head and chuckled. "I think we all need some sleep. It's been a busy few days and sleep is well deserved by all, right?"

An echo of agreement followed as everyone got up and began to go their separate ways till morning.


End file.
